Running Away
by bethe1tosay
Summary: Re-Written! The arrogant Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf, falls in love with Lady Aunorey... A girl he's known all his life. After treating her terribly during their childhood, what will happen after they finally meet again, 10 yrs later, and Legola
1. Please Read First!

Wowwww.... I just like... almost retyped the entire story. There are so many different things. I think the two first chapters are mainly the same, but things are going to get very different starting on the 3rd and 4th chaps.... But it's going to go to the same ending as before! Where Legolas takes her to his parents... But there's gonna be like 20 chapters in between that heheh. Some ideas popped into my head and my writer's block disappeared! I guess that's what I get for watching Lord of the Rings 15 times this week... ^ . ^ Please re-read, if you liked it before believe me it's better!! R/R R/R Puhleezzzeee! 


	2. Getting Away

She was running away...  
Away from those who proved her immortality, from those who hated and those who loved her... From those that mattered the most.  
She had to get away.  
  
Running through a forest of trees with thick branches and tightly clustered leaves that filtered all sunlight, water splashed and the figure splattered mud on the light blue gown, tripping on the hem and ripping the beautiful hand-stitched designs.   
The figure stopped suddenly, a hand going to the throat with a necklace of Elfin design on a silver chain. The baby blue opal-shaped stone attatched to the bottom of the ornamental piece changed colours, from dark blue to light blue. The silver V-shaped headpiece that dipped down onto the graceful forehead, which was attatched to the long, shiny reddish-brown hair, was made of the same silver, engraved with Elvish words. The eyes on the beautiful, yet sad face gleamed a brilliant green. They glistened and anyone who looked into them saw the intelligence, the understanding.  
This figure was now leaning onto a tree, grasping it with long, pointy fingers.  
The word Elf ringing through air.  
She had to get away. 


	3. Follow

"Where is she, My Lord?" The tall, gracefully slender woman rubbed the top of her gracefully V-shaped ears. Her mother.  
"I don't know, Varione. She's been gone for five days now."  
Arion and Varione Arrowin were a type of royalty. Duke and Duchess of Mirkwood, with a run away daughter. They lived in a community of large, beautiful, and amazing connected palaces that ran along a cliff overlooking a deep, green and dark blue ocean. "We must bring this matter to the Prince...." Was all Varione could say.  
  
Legolas put the bow down. "Was that alright?" He asked the man standing next to him.  
"Quite." The man replied.  
Standing under a tree in the middle of a rather large field, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, was practicing his archery. He was getting better than his instructor. Or... So his instructor told him.  
Suddenly a squire came up to them, bowing, and when nodded to spoke. "You have a requested audience with the Arrowin's, Prince."  
Handing the bow to his instructor, he nodded and began back towards the castle.  
Going up the steps, Legolas pulled his hair back tighter with leather straps and tightened the belt around his waist. He was 6'1, with long, dark blonde hair and blue eyes that took in anything and everything around him. He was lean, rather skinny, with narrow hips. He tended to wear green, as almost all Elves did, more than anything else.   
Closing the door to the room, he exchanged formalities for appearance sake, but the three were all so close, none were needed. He smiled warmly at them. "What's going on?" He asked calmly, sitting in a tall, winged back chair.  
The couple exchanged glances, and Arion folded his hands. "Aunorey is gone."  
Legolas stared at him for a moment. "Gone?" He repeated.  
"Yes." Varione looked down at her hands. "She left five days ago. She told us she was going to visit Mariu, but she never came home, and Mariu said he's not seen her for almost two weeks now."  
Legolas's eyes narrowed a little bit at the name of Mariu. He disliked no one, but there were kept secrets... Things Legolas would never tell... "I see. Why have you not told anyone about her disappearance sooner?"  
"We thought she'd come back." Arion said. "Why would she leave? I.. We, we just don't understand, Legolas."  
"We want to send a party out to look for her. To bring her back." Varione finally said after a moment's pause.  
Legolas looked up. "That can be arranged. I will go."  
"Legolas... You're father will not allow such."  
"What does he have to do with anything?" Legolas said. "I can do as I please."  
Varione and Arion exchanged glances once again. "As you wish." Varione said.  
Legolas looked at them, his beautiful mouth set, but stern. He finally stood, his green cape billowing slightly behind him. He nodded to them, told them he would find a good party.   
He and 8 others were on their way that very night. 


	4. Lampy's

She stopped. Where was she going? What was she to do?   
Looking around, she saw moon and starlight coming down through the trees. Up ahead, there were lights. Aunorey Arrowin sighed with relief. "Thank the Heavens." She said to herself, and kept on.  
She knew she must look a fright. With a once was beautiful dress now ripped and torn, and a dirtied face and litteraly fallen-to-pieces slippers, she was afraid. She would stop in the town, buy some clothes, and be on her way.  
Where she was going, she had no idea.  
Aunorey finally came to the end of the trees. She vowed never to turn back and go through any of those God-awful trees again, and went to the closest shop. With only 100 venty's (A/N I'm making all these words up.. heheh 100 Venty's is like 300$), she had no idea how much she could get. If only a good bed and food, that would have to do.  
She came upon a shop, which was still open and went in. Hoping no one would guess who she was, she began to pick out clothes. She picked two long, dark green silk skirts, one with a thick gold band sewn on around the bottom and another with a lavander coloured sash. She picked out wooden, padded clogs, and two button up crème white shirt with tiny purple and blue flowers with tiny green leaves stitched up and down on either side of the buttons. She bought some leather straps for her hair, and a bar of soap.  
Aunorey looked around for a moment. Aunorey has never been to this town before. It was rustic, very old, but with well-kept, lovely things and places. Her thoughts were interrupted when a short woman came up to her, "Can I help you, miss?"  
Nodding, Aunorey was lead to the front, where she gave the woman 33 yen, a little less than half of what she had.  
"Thank you very much." She told the woman gently, and left.  
Aunorey stepped out of the shop and went down the steps to the road. She looked around, and right down the street spotted an inn. She walked, limping, down to the inn. It was a decent place, and she could see a small bar took up the back room. She entered Lampy's, as it was called, and suddenly felt even more tired, dirty, and beyond weary. There were two horses outside, one belinging to an Elf, she knew, because of the way it's tail was clipped. She came into the front parlor, and was greeted by a man with a good sized belly and broad shoulders who looked to be about fifty. He was drying a cup with a cloth as he spoke to her above the crowd's noise. She could see more people beyond the door, sitting and talking and drinking ale.  
"Good evening, young mistress." The inn keeper said kindly, with a smile that reached his eyes. He had a short beard and wavy brown hair and gentle blue eyes. Aunorey saw a woman behind the bar, also drying dishes, who appeared to be his wife. Humans, she thought¸ I wonder what it's like to be married for only half such a short lifetime and yet they seem so happy. "What can I do for ye tonight?"  
Aunorey instantly felt relief. Although she knew she must look a fright, he was still kind and gave her no look of disdain. "Hello... I.. I'd like to buy a room." Her soft, accented voice sounded out of place.  
The man's brow rose slightly, almost unnoticeably. "Are you alone, miss?" She nodded, and watched as he opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, and instead replied, "How much have you?" Aunorey showed him the rest of her coins. "Ah, it'll only cost 5 venty's."  
Aunorey knew he felt sorry for her and lied about the price, but she accepted it and thanked him graciously. She wandered up the stairs, unlocked the door, and fell onto the bed, and slept the night and next day through... 


	5. Remembering

It had been five days since he had left Mirkwood on this chase, and Legolas was already pacing his room. He paced to the window, and back to the door, and back again to the window. Where could she be? She most likely would wander here, he thought, unless she went to Mayir.... Legolas growled in frustration, running his fingers along the braid that hung down behind his left ear.   
Damn her. He was distraught.... Of course, everyone thought the Aunorey and Legolas hated each other, and in truth... One was in love with the other. He was angry with her, dazed, confused. How dare she treat him like that? The last time they met...   
  
When Aunorey had been born, he was three years old. He was just-turned twenty. He hated her when she was a youngster, and she had moved to Hyburn for ten years when she turned seven. Aunorey and her family came back when she turned seventeen, and he didn't recognize her.  
She wasn't the little bitch Aunorey anymore. The one with the ratty hair, the one who was more like a little boy than the little girl in nice dresses and headpieces. Her parents had let her run wild except when other royalty or company was over. It had driven Legolas crazy.  
But at seventeen, she had grown almost one and a half feet to 5'10, and her ratty hair was now long and silky, darker. Her face was older, her eyes so wise beyond their years. Her once small, plump body was now willowly, long, and firm. Legolas remembered what she had been wearing the day he saw her directing a servant with a trunk to her room the first day she had arrived. A long, soft white gown with long sleeves made of translucent material that hung down to her knees. The bodice was form fitting, the skirt flowing. The bodice had beautiful beadwork sewn onto it. Her hair had been up in thin braids and a messy bun, with tendrils and curls hanging her and there, and a few locks of hair fell down her back. There had been diamonds along the top of her forehead.  
She was a vision.  
And he wanted her to be only his vision. His alone.  
But she disliked him then, mainly for the reason of what he had done to her when she was younger.  
He remembered being a young elf boy, with long, light blonde hair he had worn then to his shoulders, and had still been trying to grow into his ears. He had put frogs in her bed, worms in her soup... That's what she got for living in a palace connected to his! He always used to think.  
But at seventeen, she was serene. Aunorey had manners, and knew when to speak and always had the right thing to say. She spoke her mind. A few others hated this in her, but she had always been so adventerous.   
The top of her ears had split into three different parts, curling at the end. She had different coloured jewels running along the sides of her ears...  
  
Coming out of his thoughts, Legolas stopped himself from thinking about that day. He had come up to talk to her, and it was not what he had expected...  
  
"Hello," Legolas approached Aunorey.   
He watched as her smile suddenly froze and ice entered her warm eyes. Aunorey stared at him, and smile fading until there was nothing but a sad, beautiful face staring at him. "Hi." She said.  
"I've come by to greet your family and give help where needed." Legolas felt his face grew warm. What was this? He reached out to touch her arm in a greeting gesture, but she stepped back.  
"Legolas," she said quietly, no venom, only sadness, in her voice. "Please... Listen, I know all the rotten things happened years ago. But they are what made me who I am. I thank you for that, but I cannot speak to you on my own, nor can I forgive you. For some reason, it's rather painful." And with that, Aunorey turned her back to him and entered her room.   
Legolas started toward the door but his pride and arrogance stopped him. He had turned his own back, and stormed away.  
  
Legolas shook his head and headed toward the door. He bounded down the stairs, his shiny brown boots barely making a noise as his lithe body took him to the bottom floor. He went to the bar, and got the innkeeper's attention.  
"Tell me," he started, "have you seen a girl..." He went on to explain how Aunorey looked, and the blue gown she had been wearing.   
Thomas Bowin, the innkeeper, scratched his beard. "Aunorey? Ah, long brown hair, green eyes? Yes, actually, she's been here since yesterday evening, Prince. Would you like me to call her down for you?"  
Legolas shook his head. He was overjoyed. What luck was this? Suddenly, everything was looking up. Aunorey was at the same inn... She HAD wandered this way! Suppressing the warm feeling that crept into his chest, he nodded at Thomas. "No don't send her a note, but thank you for the information. Thank you very much."   
He went back upstairs. 


	6. Unknown

At 7 o'clock, Aunorey rose. She opened the heavy drapes to look out at the night sky. It was a beautiful navy blue, with clouds still clinging to the sky. The stars twinkled gold and silver, and the greatness of the milky white moon stunned her. It was a beautiful night.   
Aunorey felt happy... But all of a sudden, lonely. She shook the feeling off and went to the mirror to brush her hair. She was clean, dressed, and ready to go. She French braided her hair then gathered her things and went down stairs. She entered the bar area, ordered a small plate of potatoes and covered in green onions, and a glass of water. She took her meal, and sat down to enjoy it. She liked being able to just eat, and not worry about anyone watching her to slip or make a mistake or drop something on herself. Such a little leisure, but it was precious to her.   
Halfway through her meal, she felt as though she were being watched. (A/N Yes, yes I sort of stole this from the movie... But I found it sooooo incredibly sexy! On with the story..) She looked around casually, spearing another potato. Not finding anyone she recognized or anyone staring at her, she looked back down at her plate. Still, the feeling did not leave her.  
She looked at her cup of water, and a flashback of a memory buzzed in her brain...  
  
She was six years old, and sitting next to nine-year-old Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. Aunorey liked to call him Lord to tease him and knew he hated it. She had just turned to reply to something her mother had asked, and when she turned back Legolas was suddenly spooning up his soup one after the other, as quickly as he could. Although she had no reason for it, she was annoyed. She rolled her little eyes and turned back to her soup. She spooned up a little, and almost began to eat again when she saw something move in her soup. She poked at it, and it writhed beneath her spoon. The small body of a worm rose out of her soup, and then another, and another, and another.... Aunorey screamed, dropped her spoon, and grabbed Legolas's hair. She pulled Legolas's small head to the right and then down into her soup, while the shocked adults merely stared on, before realizing what she was doing and stopping her....  
  
Aunorey looked up. She was nineteen now... That had happened so long ago, but it seemed like yesterday. What an insufferable and arrogant man Legolas Greenleaf was, she thought. They rarely spoke, but when they did he was either trying to make himself look better or put her down.   
Suddenly uncomfortable, Aunorey shifted in her seat. She knew she was being watched, then. She turned her head to the side, looking over by the large hearth. A man in an inky black cloak that reached the floor sat at a small table under a window. A small candle lit the chin and nose area of the unknown man's face, and the rest of his face and head were covered with a hood, but she knew that he was looking at her. One hand rested on the hilt of a sword under his cloak and the other rested on the table. From there she could see nothing else. Aunorey stared straight back, but he still did not look away. Stopping the innkeeper, she asked who the man in the cloak was. She watched as he narrowed his eyes in the dim and smoky light, and saw the surprise register in his eyes. He replied, "I do not know, miss." Thomas lied. "Scary fellow, he is. Came 'ere three days ago. He just sits and stares, like he's waiting for something." That was truth, he knew, and excused himself. She let him wander off, and turned back to her meal. When she finished, she rose. 


	7. Slight Capture

Legolas followed her with his eyes. As she rose, he waited until Aunorey had reached the back stairs to follow her. He came up behind her silently, and as she turned to go into the hall, he grabbed her and covered her mouth, pushing her until they reached his room, which was only two rooms down from hers. He shoved her inside, closed and latched the door, and turned to see Aunorey sprawled on the floor. He moved quietly through the room, lighting a fire in the hearth and lighting a few candles before finally pushing his hood back and letting his long, golden hair spill forth. He turned toward her, his blue eyes hard.  
"Y.. You!" Aunorey sputtered. She rose with all of the dignity and grace she could muster and stood her ground, her hands balled into fists at her sides.  
"Yes, me." Sarcasm laced his words. "You are hard to follow sometimes, Aunorey, you know that? What a ruckus you cause! And all for what? What is it you need?" His eyes narrowed as he took her in, with what seemed real, and was truly fake, disgust. Legolas paced in front of her. "Attention?" He turned his back on her, taking his cloak off, revealing a brown vest with hand-stitched designs made of silver thread over a green dublet. A black belt was around his waist, down to the tight forest coloured breeches. Aunorey looked at him as something gleamed in the firelight, and noticed he still wore two pieces of armor. He had clanked around his forearms two metal pieces that had Elvish inscribing on them. Unable to look at him anymore, she looked down at his feet which were clad in knee-high brown boots. They were still clean, meaning the horse outside was his.   
Horse?  
An idea suddenly spraing into her head. "Attention?" She finally spat out. "Yes, Legolas, that is what I need. As though I didn't get enough negative attention from you."  
Legolas heard annoyance and anger in her tone, but no fear. Good, he thought, I shall make her fear. The little wench, she needs someone to tame her.  
Although he had no idea she would be the one to tame him. 


	8. Negative Attention

"Negative attention? You're lucky you got any at all. Always so quiet, so... Perfect." He spat the word out.   
"Perfect?" Aunorey inquired. "How so?"  
"You know you were, always saying the right thing, only speaking when spoken too or to speak your mind. Everybody in Mirkwood adores you and I swear, kisses the ground you walk on."  
"You don't." She said coldly.  
Legolas rolled his eyes and turned to the hearth. He put his arm on the mantle and stared at the flames, watching as they licked at each other, swirling into a huge mass of oranges and yellows and blue. He had to think of something to say to that... He couldn't tell her the truth. "Hmm, like you care?"  
"You are so arrogant!" Aunorey shrieked the words. She ran a hand through her long hair and moved forward. "You're speaking to me your own life. Everyone LOVES you, everyone kisses the ground YOU walk on. You know it, too."  
Legolas turned toward her, leaned back against the brick, and eyed her suspiciously.   
Half of his face was in shadow, and the only other thing Aunorey could see was his hair that had fallen over his shoulder and his crossed arms. His hair gleamed gold, and for a moment she was taken in it. He is attractive, she thought... But so arrogant... What an ass.  
"If they do, then that's their problem. I never pay attention anyway."  
"And why not? They're your people!"  
"They're my father's people."  
"You'll be king someday, too!"  
"Maybe so."  
Aunorey rolled her eyes. "You are so difficult..."  
"Why'd you do it?" Legolas murmured quietly.  
"Do what?" She asked queerly, turning her face to him.  
"Run away."  
"That's none of your business." She said, and went over to sit on the bed.  
"Fine." He said, annoyed. Aunorey heard it in his voice.  
"I'm thirsty."  
"Too bad."  
"Legolas!" Aunorey whined the word out. It felt wonderful to whine, she hadn't done it since she was eight.  
"No."  
Aunorey pouted her lip. "Please, please, please, please, pl-"  
"FINE. Good God, come on." Legolas strode over to her and grabbed her arm, hauling her up. "You better act normal or I swear.."  
"Or you'll what?"  
"You don't want to know, now go." He shoved her forward and she tripped a little, but kept her balance.  
"Must you keep doing that?"  
"Yes," he told her. "Let's you know your place. I'm merely showing you the anger of everyone back in Mirkwood."   
Aunorey laughed. "See? If they all LOVED me and KISSED the ground I walked on, they wouldn't be angry. They'd be worried, or..."  
Legolas gave her a look that clearly said Shut Up.  
Aunorey closed her mouth, and went downstairs with Legolas right behind her. Please work, Aunorey thought, this is the only chance I've got. How am I supposed to get outside?  
She looked around when they got to the bar. She ordered a glass of water, and Legolas ordered ale. "Sit."  
"Legolas, my things are still over there. I never got a chance to grab them after YOU grabbed ME." She pointed to the opposite room, where the door was.  
Legolas sat down, gave her an annoyed look. "Then go get them."  
Aunorey went, and felt his eyes on her. She grabbed her things then went to the side door, which was blocked from his view by a wall. She ran outside, quietly closed the door, and went to the horse she knew had to be his. It was a huge, white creature with a gorgeous leather saddle with Elvish engraving. She quickly untethered the horse and pulled on his reins to get him to back up with her. Aunorey jumped on the saddle, not bothering with the stirups. Clung to the horse with her knees and kicked, holding tight on the reins.  
But suddenly she was stopped when someone else grabbed the reins a few seconds later. 


	9. Secrets

Raising an eyebrow, he came along side of her and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up on his horse. She screamed and grabbed at him, trying to get away. "Stop it! LET ME GO!" Aunorey wailed. "Let go of me! I have to get off, stop! STOP!"  
Legolas pulled back on the reins, the huge, white beast stopping.  
Aunorey turned around and began pounding on his chest. "How did you get out here so quickly? HOW?"  
Grabbing her small wrists in his hands, he held them tightly. His eyes shown with the fake dislike for her, and held her still. "Stop," Legolas commanded. "Be quiet." She ceased her squirming but continued to pout. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He commanded again, his voice full of a mock anger.  
"I'm leaving, what do you think?"  
"Do you know dangerous these forests are? Crazy fool. You're lucky you aren't dead yet."  
The night air was chilly, and it was darker than before. But as Aunorey looked behind him at the sky, she felt calmed. She watched the clouds drift very slowly over the stars...  
"What are you looking at?" Legolas said, the strange look in her eye frightened him. Where'd that come from?  
"Hmmm? Oh, nothing." Her eyes turned cold again as she looked at him, and then they turned full of pleading. "Legolas, please, I can't go home!"  
"Why not?"  
"I already told you, it's none of your business! And I can't tell you!"  
Legolas grabbed the tops of her arms and shook her lightly. What the hellw as she hiding from him? Her eyes literally gleamed with untold secrets. "Aunorey Arrowin, I swear on my life you are the most insufferable creature! Tell me!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!!"   
Legolas growled in frustration and let go of her. "Why must you be so DIFFICULT!?"  
"I wouldn't BE difficult if you would just LET ME GO!"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"NO."   
"Fine."   
Legolas growled low in his throat, and picked at his collar. "We're going back. We already have about a week's journey ahead of us, since you've been gone almost ten days now!"   
Aunorey suddenly looked said. "Only ten?"  
"Yes," his eyebrows lowered slightly. Why must she look so forlorn?  
"Well, they were wonderful days. I won't defy you any longer."  
Legolas didn't bother to reply, he knew that was a lie. She would try to get away every chance she found. No matter, he'd still get her home. He was just very glad that he was the one to find her, and not Mariu... or any of the other's who had left with him.  
"Come, let's get our things, we'll leave tonight." 


	10. Childish Antics

"Why must we leave tonight? It's cold and I'm tired and..."  
"If it is truly any of those things you wouldn't have been so eager to go downstairs and get something to drink with that little plan in your head." Legolas sneered. WHY must she be SO difficult? "Just make about anything you can harder than it should be!"  
"I do not." Aunorey shot back.  
"Do, too."  
"Do not."  
"Do, too."  
"Do NOT!"  
"If you don't then why must you argue back like a child?  
"You argue back and you're twenty... three? Four? I forget, but still, I am only nineteen! I have more of a right to act like a child then you, Your Highness."  
"It's twenty-two and no, neither of us has the right to act CHILDish. Although a child is still basically what you are." Legolas began to walk back towards the inn.   
"I am no where NEAR being a child anymore! I have been through so much, you have no idea! I... I... You don't know what you are talking about! How dare you? You are.."  
"Is this the reason you can't go back home? Or are you still trying to come up with some good story to make me feel sorry for you and not make you go back home? Hmmm?"  
Aunorey's lips worked but didn't open. What to say? What to say? "Arse!" She spat out. "I don't lie, and I never make things up. But yes, what I have been through is why I can NOT go back home."  
"Then why don't you... eh... tell me, what it is you've supposedly been through, and then... well, maybe then, we could negotiate?" Legolas leaned back against the horse slightly, raising his eyebrows.  
"No. I'll never tell you, no one needs to know."  
"What is so private that no one needs to know?"  
"You keep asking stupid questions like that knowing you'll get no honest answer."  
Legolas snorted. "At least I'm trying, aren't I?"  
"Why do you want to know? You're just SO ready to drag me back home and be claimed a hero for capturing the insane run away!"  
"I am not." Legolas said arrogantly. "I just think you should be at home, where you belong."  
"So you can torture me even more." Aunorey said under her breath.  
"Torture? I've never once tortured you. I've played a few harmless pranks, I suppose... But nothing TERRIBLE." He looked at her for a moment, and then a sarcastic grin spread across his handsome face. He placed a hand on his chest, another behind his back and bowed slightly. "Please, madam, tell me it is not I who is making you run away from your home? My TORTURE and my stupid tricks have seriously cause you SO much harm?"  
Aunorey wanted to spit at him.  
She wanted to bite him.  
She wanted to scream at him.  
She wanted to cut his pretty blonde hair off with sheers.  
But she kept her wits about her and answered meekly. "Why, yes, yes it is Prince Legolas, you have made me lie to my parents and run away from home. What horrible circumstances you have put me in." She walked away.  
"Where are you going?" Legolas laughed, coming after her.  
"You are so stupid." Aunorey said, grabbing her things off the porch.  
"Me?"  
"You're the only one I seem to be talking to..."  
Legolas gave a low growl and blew out his breath, brushing his hair back over his shoulders as he jogged up the stairs to catch her. "Where ARE you going?"  
"To my room."  
Legolas's eyebrows narrowed. "I said we're leaving."  
"YOU may leave, but I plan on sleeping tonight in a bed. I am exhausted, thank you."  
Legolas pulled on her arm. "We are leaving."  
"No... I am not."  
"Yes, you are."  
Aunorey pulled her arm out of his grasp. "What is WITH you, Legolas? It's almost ten o'clock, and I am TIRED. You should be, too. Come now, go to your room and sleep. We'll leave in the morning. Is that all right?"  
"How do I know you won't leave during the night?"  
She yawned. "Do I seem THAT dumb?"  
Legolas gave her the look.  
"Ah. Well, good night."  
Legolas grabbed her wrist again. "Will you STOP doing that?" She whined.  
"I'm going in there with you. I'll sit on a chair and when you wake, we will leave."  
"I don't want you to watch me sleep."  
"I won't WATCH you sleep, I'll only be in the room. To make you keep your word and don't leave."  
Pushing the door in, Aunorey gave him an annoyed look and closed the door behind him. "Fine," she said, showing she was clearly irritated. Setting her things down on a trunk, she went over to the wash basin and washed her face and cleaned her mouth out. Not bothering to change or even make sure Legolas was comfortable, she quickly lit a fire in the hearth, blew out a candle she had left burning, went to bed and promptly fell asleep.  
Legolas rose from where he had been sitting half an hour later, and came over to kneel by where Aunorey lay. "Wow," he said quietly. "You must have truly been tired."  
She was laying on her stomach, he could see the side of her breast, and her cheek rested on top of a hand with her other at her side. Her long, dark hair looked almost bluish black with golden red threading through it, and it scattered along her back and down her sides. Legolas couldn't help himself, and he reached over and tucked some loose strands behind her ear. He listened to her breathe, watched the gently rise and fall of her back, and watched her sleep... 


	11. The Rather Embarrassing Meal

Aunorey woke, and was startled to see a sleeping form huddled on the rug under a blanket ten feet away from her bed. Legolas was sleeping on a pillow on his stomach, his hands bended at the elbows with his hands near his face, a blanket covering his legs. His face was turned towards hers, and his hair gleamed gold in the light that cascaded through the crack in the drapes on him. He was beautiful.  
But such an ass, she told herself.  
Rising, she stretched, and went over to the windows. Opening the drapes, she gathered it to be about 7 o'clock. She could see there was a slight wind, and Spring was beginning to warm the air only slightly, the nights were still going to freeze.  
Aunorey wondered how to wake Legolas up. After washing her face and letting her hair down and brushing it until it was nothing but beautiful waves, she changed her shirt quickly and then turned to look at the sleeping Legolas.  
She put her hand to her mouth, turned quietly and began to walk, and tripped right over him.   
Aunorey landed on him, causing him to go OOF! and open his eyes and grab at her. "Christ Jesus, Aunorey. What are you doing?"  
"What am I doing? What are YOU doing all sprawled on the floor like that?"  
Legolas chuckled and rolled over. "I'm sleepin', thanks."  
She watched him close his eyes again.  
"I'm going downstairs to get something to eat." She informed him, and began to walk towards the door only to have a hand wrap itself around her ankle and trip her.  
"OW! That's twice I've landed on my behind in the past two minutes!" She rubbed the small of her back. "What?"  
"You aren't going ANYWHERE without me." Legolas informed her drowsily. He yawned as he sat up, and then eyed her warily. "Woman, it's barely mid morning. Breakfeast isn't even for another hour. Why are ye up so early?" His accent was thicker than normal, and she noticed that as he rubbed his jaw, blonde whiskers graced his face in a light morning beard.  
"I'm not up any later than I usually am." She told him, giving a growl herself. "And I'm hungry, mind you, and never am I happy or in a good mood when I am hungry. In fact, it leaves me in quite a foul disposition."  
Legolas chuckled, smiling. She noticed his smiles never fully reached his eyes. Maybe loving himself isn't enough for him, she thought bitterly. But then she noticed, he hadn't once talked about himself in the past day about himself. Only about her... Nevermind that, she told herself, and gave him her death glare.  
"Well, if it puts you in that foul of a disposition, then I'm sure it will put me in an even worse one." He ran a hand through his hair, straightened his clothes, and gestured towards the door. "Shall we eat downstairs, milady?"  
Rolling her eyes, Aunorey opened the door and almost ran down the stairs in an atempt to be away from him.  
Legolas followed lazily behind.  
Seating him self next to her, each ordered the same thing, and then gave each other glances of surprise. "Copy cat." She said jokingly.  
"No, you only have good taste."  
They laughed, and then everything turned awkward again.  
Not minding his manners, Legolas put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his heads and sighed dreamily. "What a morning..."  
"Ah, good morning to you!" The innkeeper's wife came baring a tray laden with their meals. She placed two flat bowls in front of them, added a spoon, then put a large bowl filled with crème of rice in front of them, a small dish of sugar with a tiny serving spoon on the side, and two glasses of orange juice on the side. "What a cute couple ye make!" The woman swooned. "I never thought I'd see the day when two fine young folk find each other, honestly it's just not the same anymore."  
She continued babbling on as she placed a water pitcher on the table and some napkins, not listening to Aunorey's own babbling of how she hated Legolas until Legolas finally firmly intervened. "We aren't a couple, madam." He said, his smooth voice low. "We are merely... acquainted, as you would call it. I am here to help her on her journey back home."  
The innkeeper eyed them both. "Ah, well then! What a fine couple you two WOULD make." And with that, she picked up her platter and left, leaving Aunorey's face burning with embarrassment and Legolas chuckling with glee at the look on her face as he picked up his spoon.... 


	12. What Lies Beneath

As soon as Aunorey was done, her embarrassment had died down some. She had yet spoken a word to Legolas, who still had an odd little smile pasted on his lips.  
"And what is it you are so happy about, oh dear Lord?" She inquired sweetly.  
Sticking a spoon full of crème of rice in his mouth, he took his hand off the handle and turned toward her, the end of his spoon hitting the tip of her nose. "Hmm?" He inquired back, his eyes still half closed.  
Aunorey wanted to laugh, really truly wanted a good laugh at the way he looked, but she couldn't. Something about the way he did look was making her insides twist in and out of knots and it was making her queasy. She didn't understand this feeling. He's making me sick! She thought. Instead, she swatted at him, hitting his shoulder. "You are so strange!"  
Laughing, Legolas took the spoon out of his mouth. "I'm not happy about anything in particular..." He took another bite. "Why?"  
"Nevermind." She sat and brooded until he was done eating, and then allowed him to accompany her back upstairs. He took her to his room, telling her he still didn't trust her to be alone, and then began to pull things out of his bag once she was seated.  
He pulled out a small leather satchel, untied it and rolled it out. It held his shaving equipment. She watched him as he shaved, rather fascinated. Aunorey had never seen it done before on a man. She had shaved her legs, yes, but watching someone shave away at their face was em... rather odd.  
When he was done, he washed his face off and then applied a cream. He looked at her in the mirror, and noting the way she was looking at him, explained, "It's to help the burn... It's a type of aftershave made of herbs and water." He smeared it on his face.  
And without any warning, he unbuckled his belt and took off his doublet and his waistcoat, leaving him standing there barechested to her. Not paying attention he began looking around for another waistcoat and doublet he seemed to have misplaced.  
Aunorey gasped, wanting to look away but unable to.  
Every time he moved, a muscle flexed. In his shoulders, at his firm, muscled waist... His strong arms, even the lines that showed where his hips began had muscle. Never having seen a man THIS unclothed before, Aunorey was agast. She looked at his navel, where a thin line of dark hair ran up to the center of his stomach, and then... And then DOWN... DOWN there... Down, where her eyes would not go, so she let them stop at the waistband of his breeches.  
He was perfectly proportioned....  
Legolas suddenly looked at her and gave a little laugh. "Sorry," he told her. "I'm not one for modesty." He found a loose white shirt with a v-neck and pulled that on, and then his brown over-vest, and buckled his belt.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
She nodded dumbly, and handed him his other bag as he grabbed his satchel of arrows and his bow from the corner. Trying to get her mind on a completely different subject, she asked, "Why did you bring those?"  
"Just in case. I need some sort of protection, don't you think?"  
"Yes, I know what you mean."  
"Did you happen to bring any sort of weapon with you." His eyes watching her carefully.  
She looked at him, and unwillingly admitted the truth. "Yes."  
"Where is it?"  
"It's in my bag... It's only a small knife."  
"Ah.. Okay, as long as it's not a sword or something that could cause some true damage. Don't feel like dying any time soon."  
Aunorey's eyes widened as she caught his meaning. "You think I would do something like THAT?" Her eyes filled with horror. "I... I... No... I wouldn't have the guts. Well, I would... But I wouldn't do it in cold-blood or anything..."  
Giving her a grim look, Legolas nodded at her as he checked his room before going to hers and collecting her things. He went downstairs and paid the innkeeper again, thanking him for the rooms and then putting his hand on the small of Aunorey's waist, led her outside.  
Legolas noticed she didn't suddenly jerk away when he touched her. Actually... She had been treating him quite civily. He hoped it would continue on this way when they reached Mirkwood, Rivendell... Their home. He hoped her cold, polite demeanor wouldn't return and instead she'd treat him as if he were alive instead of some... some... person who wasn't worth talking to.  
As he hoisted her up onto his horse, he tied his bow to the side of the horse and then climbed on behind her. Putting his small pack inside her pack, he put the straps on her shoulders and then hunched over her, grabbing the reins and clucked to the horse.   
They were on their way home... back to Mirkwood.  
But it wasn't as pleasant a beginning as he would have liked.  
Aunorey wouldn't keep quiet.  
"Why don't we visit the dwarves?"  
"No."  
"Why don't we visit Hyburn?"  
"No."  
"Why don't we visit the Hobbits!?" 


	13. The Ring

HAhahahahHAHAHha I FOUND IT!!!!! Woohoo!! I was freaking out... my computer had said this file was deleted... and it wasn't!! It took forever to find it but I did, and I'm happy! SO HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!! :)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Later in the day, Legolas was walking beside the horse, guiding the massive creature by the reins, why Aunorey sat on top in a dazed state.  
"It's cold," she finally said.  
Legolas threw his cloak around her shoulders, and watched as she huddled underneath it.  
"We're coming up Lethorian soon. We should stop get a meal, maybe a room for the night."  
"That would be most inappropriate for us to share a room." Aunorey said quickly.  
Legolas raised a brow. "Well, how would they know we aren't a 'couple'. The barmaid at Lampy's obviously did."  
Aunorey quirked her own brow at him. "So what if she did?"  
"Well, milady, what would you prefer? To sleep in a creature-infested, freezing forest, or a nice room with a fireplace and food?"  
Aunorey sat on the horse, not replying.  
"Well?" He prompted, knudging her knee with his shoulder.  
"Oh, fine," she sighed, giving in. "We'll get a room."  
"Well we'll have to act like we're married, then."  
"We do not!" Aunorey retorded.  
"We certainly do. Either that or you dress in my clothes and pretend to be a man. Like you said, it's not appropriate for us to share a room if we aren't married... Or, unless... You know, you'd rather be male to pull this off.." At the look of complete disbelief on her face, Legolas laughed and said, "Fine, fine. Do you have a ring?" Legolas looked up at her.  
That was a first, she thought, him having to look up at ME for once. "No, I left all of my jewelry at home."  
"Hmmm..." He looked at his hands. They held three rings. One on his thumb, a thick gold ring that had belong to his ancestors, engraved with odd Celtic designs, that had been given to him when he turned twenty. One on his left index finger that was made of pure silver with a golden flat surface on top that bore his family crest. And last, a ring on his right hand, on the third finger, made of silver also, with engravings of leaves and vines. He looked at them, decided on the one with his family crest, also his most important and beloved ring, and hoped it would fit her wedding finger. "Try this on for size."  
Aunorey took it, examined it, and, seeming pleased, she tried it on. It fit perfectly. "It fits." She said, she sounded surprised.  
Legolas smiled, took the leaf engraved ring and put it on his marriage finger. He looked at her, batted his black eyelashes and stared at her with adoration in his crystal clear blue eyes. "Hello, wife."  
She laughed and pulled the braid above his left ear teasingly. "Arse."   
"What foul language I've noticed to come out of such a lady." He twisted his face into a fierce mock scowl.  
Aunorey laughed. "It seems I only use it when I am around you."  
"Ah," Legolas laughed, too. "I feel blessed!" He raised his hands to the sky, as if praising the heavens. They both laughed, and continued on in a rather comfortable silence.  
  
At 5 o'clock, they arrived in a large city called Lethorian. "How many cities have I passed on my 'run away journey'?" Aunorey asked.  
"Um, well from this city to Mirkwood, I'd say about seven."   
"Are you serious?" Aunorey looked upset. "I could have gotten a bed or two instead of sleeping on the ground in a wild forest!" She groaned. "How stupid I am for taking the same straight path." She smacked her forehead.  
"No, how smart you are. I think it's safer in the wild forests than in some of these cities." Still guiding the horse, it seemed as if Legolas had grown half a foot. He walked with a kind of battle swagger, his shoulders seeming broader, and he turned his head slowly from side to side, taking in his surroundings. He had taken his satchel of arrows off of the horse before they entered the city and now wore it on his back. His bow was still tied to the saddle, but it was right next to his hand.  
She didn't bother asking why he seemed defensive all of a sudden. She realized that a lot of men did that once they entered a large city that they rarely visited... And, being alone with a woman, and being born of royalty with a large title, you had to watch your back. As Aunorey rode with him, it seemed almost as if they truly were a couple. She rode proudly, hoping it didn't seem as if she were faking it, and watched the people around her.   
Aunorey saw various women, at least four a minute!, walk by and give Legolas inviting glances. He made eye contact with few, but never turned his head to follow them and he never even returned the look. A weird, strange, very, very odd feeling crept into Aunorey's chest, making it feel tight. Her heart was beating so fast it hurt, it felt as if it had been bruised by beating so hard against her ribs.  
What the hell was wrong with her?  
But, not that she hadn't noticed the men looking her way....  
Legolas had noticed the men, too, and fierce jealousy and possessiveness swelled in his chest. 'They shall merely look... I mean, she is something to behold with awe...' He told himself silently.  
When they finally came to the end of a road, Legolas stopped an elderly-gentlemen dressed in wine-coloured robes and asked where he could find a good restaurant or an inn. The man replied. "Go to the end of this street, turn right, and two buildings down on the left side of the street is Goddard's Inn, and next to that Ghallager's Restaurant, Prince." The man bowed, excused, and left.  
"Wow, you're recognized everywhere."  
"Not by choice." He murmured in an odd tone. Leading the horse down to the restaurant, he tethered the horse outside, then grabbed her waist and gracefully helped her down off the horse.  
Still holding onto his forearms, Aunorey looked into his face, the world seemed to pause for a moment. "Thank you," She said quietly, then, feeling rather awkward, let go and shoved loose strands of hair behind her ear.  
Legolas stood and stared at her for a moment, his eyes shutting off emotion and setting his mouth in a firm line, nodded, put his hand on the small of her back and led her inside Goddard's. There, he purchased their largest room, so they wouldn't have to be near each other when they slept, Aunorey figured, and then had a servant help him carry their small luggage upstairs.  
After they were settled, Legolas escorted her next door to Ghallager's, where they sat on polished wooden chairs under a large, arced window with white silk curtains. A rather pretty, little human came over to take their orders, both getting fish with a side of crème of rice and vegetables. She gave Legolas a few come-hither stares, but none worked. No human, Legolas thought, could compare to the beauty of the elves. Especially the one sitting in front of me.  
Brushing off his thoughts, he gave a charming, lazy smile that caused the young woman to blush and get flustered, and she chirped, "I'll be right back with yer orders, my Lord, milady." She rushed off.  
Aunorey rolled her eyes. "Must you do that?"   
Legolas's lazy smile turned into a little grin. His smile, still, did not reach his eyes. She was tempted to ask if he was always unhappy, or if he was fighting some inner turmoil, or what it was that always made him look so... down. But she refused to ask, the embarrassment of the question... And even asking such a thing, she knew he would never let her forget it.  
She remembered a time when she was five, and the Queen and King Greenleaf's and Arrowin's, among a few other families, were all gathered at the Arrowin's for a light supper and entertainment.....  
  
Aunorey had come out of her room, she still remember what she'd been wearing that day, too: A small, light blue dress with pink ribbons and a pink sash, her hair done up in blue and pink ribbons, also; she had come up to her mother and father and asked. "Where did I come from?"  
Her parents exchanged looks. "Ah, dear.."  
"Where are babies from?" She had persisited.  
"Well..."  
Legolas had been sitting on a chair next to his mother. "Dimwit!" He had called. "You don't know where babies come from! You are so dull-witted!" And before his mother could slap him on the back of his head like she usually did when he made a rather stupid remark, he ran off to join two other boys his age.  
"Prince Legolas!" The Queen had called, giving Aunorey an apologetic look, but seeing it was no use going after him, merely raised her hands and apologized.  
Aunorey's eyes had filled with tears, and she had hid under her large, canopy bed for the rest of the night.  
For the next eight months, young Legolas never failed to make fun of her somehow about the question, until finally she stopped crying after every comment and eventually ignored him. He stopped bugging her for a month, until a week into the next month, he had heard her ask another question...  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas's face was full of concern. Aunorey had never seen him give off too much emotion, but this was one of those rare times he did.  
"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine, thank you, I was only thinking about something."  
Picking up his glass of water and taking a sip, Legolas gave her an odd look. "Alright... Since you never want to answer my questions, I won't ask."  
She gave him a queer look as she picked up a spoon and delicately loaded it with the crème. 


	14. Elvish Wine

Upstairs in the inn, Aunorey sat on the plush cushion in the widow seat, brushing her hair and looked out upon the small, but rather busy town. It reminded her of Rome... With parties held all night, music, people dancing... She wished she could be down there.   
Aunorey sighed, a tree was right outside the widow, its leaves making more music as wind rustled through its green leaves. She looked up, and saw the moon. This was her favorite time of night, it was almost 9 o'clock, and it was clear as day. But it was darker, with everything looking washed and clean in the milky light. She sighed again, closing the wooden shutters and turning around to where Legolas was smoking a weed pipe, slouched in a chair, his long, booted legs sprawled in front of him. He was brooding, she could tell. His right arm was crossed over his chest, his left elbow resting against his right hand, and the left hand holding the pipe. His looked was straight forward, his eyes and eyebrows kind of narrowed, his mouth a thin line that only opened to release smoke.  
Aunorey sat, staring at him, almost... Mesmorized. His face had shadows on it, clearly defining his face, where the hollows were, his cheek bones, his strong, straight nose. He was absolutely gorgeous...  
What am I thinking? Aunorey looked away just as Legolas turned to look at her. She re-opened the windows and stared down at the crowd down the street. There was a huge fire roaring in the middle, and she could see tables and chairs everywhere, the tables laden with food and drink... People surrounded the fire, dancing, talking, laughing...  
  
Legolas saw a look of complete longing on Aunorey's face.  
"What is it?" He asked, and felt Aunorey jump. He was leaning right over her, his chest almost touching her shoulders. He had put his head right by hers to look out the window. He spotted the party.  
"Nothing." She muttered, relaxing.  
"Do you wish to go?" He asked her quietly.  
Aunorey began to shake her head... and then nodded. "Yes, Legolas, I do. But it seems rather impossible."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because... it just does. You probably do not want to go, and if we did you'd watch me like a hawk."  
Legolas's face took on a look of pure agony, and he sagged down on the window seat next to her. He gripped his chest in his hand and gave a meek cry. His face softened, and his jaw went slack... And then his eyes moved, he looked at her, and his mouth slowly turned into a smile, showing his straight, pearly white teeth. He started laughing, grabbed her hand. "Come, Aunorey, we will dance. But make me a promise, you will NOT run away."   
Aunorey stared into his face, it was serious again. His eyes burned into hers, and his mouth was set. "I promise."  
"Good, now let's go." Legolas grabbed her hand and began for the door.  
"But Legolas! My clothes!" She was wearing her green silk skirt with the gold trim, and had tied loose silk around the top of the skirt that glinted gold in the firelight. Her hair was up in a messy bun, with curls and tendrils of hair hanging here and there, framing her face. Her shirt was buttoned, but not all the way to the collar. All in all, she was incredibly sexy.  
  
Aunorey watched him size her up. "You look fine." He told her quietly. His eyes held emotions. They were guarded, except for something... A flicker she couldn't read. But as he looked at her and smiled again, she forgot about it, and took his hand and ran down the stairs with him.  
  
As they both reached the party, still hand and hand, they were greeted warmly. Anyone was welcome!, they had exclaimed, giving them hearty slaps on the back and shoving goblets of elvish wine into their hands.   
Aunorey and Legolas drank, and when they had finished, refilled their goblets. Soon, she felt rather lightheaded. She had never drank before. She felt a tugging on her arm, and saw Legolas pulling her into the crowd of dancing people. She laughed and followed him, his arm circling her hip and shoulder, her right hand resting on his shoulder, her left arms circling his own hips. It was closer than she would have liked, normally, but tonight there was something going on...   
  
They began a type of waltz, hopping and laughing and just dancing. He twirled her around a few times... They circled the fire, laughing in each other's arms, and soon, the moon was at it's highest. As midnite crept upon them, they danced harder, the sparks floating towards the moon like fireflies. The crowd cheering, talking, it was a loud buzz. Aunorey couldn't stop laughing, Legolas getting in a few little jokes or sayings here and there. Neither of them felt tired after the dancing, the music kept going on and on...  
(A/N 'Caravan' by Rachel Portman is an excellent song for this scene! So if you can download music... go ahead :). It's sexy, smooth, and makes ya' wonder... Onward!)  
Legolas suddenly slowed them down, grabbing Aunorey's left hand with his, interlacing their fingers. Aunorey still felt rather lightheaded, and she gave him a brilliant smile, their feet still moving slowly. Legolas looked serious all of a sudden... The other couples swirled by them in masses of bright colours and sounds of ruffling skirts. Aunorey didn't miss the way Legolas's eyes kept floating down to her lips, and she licked them nervously. "Legolas?"  
Legolas stopped them completely, ran his right hand up to her neck and lowered his head down to hers. When she didn't stop him, he brushed his mouth lightly over hers. Her eyelashes fluttered against his cheek in surprise and she sort of back her head away, but not completely. His mouth brushed the side of her mouth and her chin, and then they kissed each other. Their mouths crushed against the others, and Legolas tickled the line of her mouth with his tongue until she opened for him. Their tongues met and danced the same dance they had just done. Legolas could feel and hear her heart pounding, but there was a double beat... His heart was doing the same thing. Legolas felt her right hand creep up to his shoulder, and she pushed him closer.  
Finally, Aunorey broke the kiss and stared at him. Her breathing was labored, her eyes wild. "What just happened?" She whispered.  
Legolas's blue eyes looked black, deep with passion. He was scared, oh, yes, he was terrified. He didn't know how to answer... 


	15. Run Scared

Oh mi Lord! People like my story... hahahah I'm getting e-mails and comments and reviews saying UPDATE! Wow, people... my ego is through the roof right now, I feel Loved :-D. TO ANYONE and EVERYONE who left me a review, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!! heheheh well here's a short chapter, really fast.... The next few chapters are going to take me a while. I still have so much in my head!!!!!!! Continue, continue, go!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aunorey didn't push away. She couldn't, and she suddenly made a terrifying realization. She didn't want to.  
"Legolas?" She whispered. His eyes were almost closed, but she could see him slightly blink, his dark lashes feathering out against his cheeks, casting shadows. His mouth worked but didn't open, and she saw the muscles in his cheeks flex. She put her hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes to look down at her. Aunorey's eyes searched his, a worried crease settled in her brow.  
His breath seemed to stop. Aunorey was absolutely stunning. She always had been, but now... With her lips kiss bruised, her eyes wide... He wanted to cry, take her in his arms, shout, yell to the world that he wanted her.  
What the hell was love anyway?  
It was this... He figured. The feeling, the tight, almost-painful-feeling-but-not-quite clench of the heart. He was scared, almost sure of the fact she would reject him.  
"Aunorey," He murmured, and suddenly pulled away from her, and strided out of the crowd and down the street. 


	16. The Argument

Aunorey stood there, shocked, with others looking on, their faces mirroring the same feeling. But as she turned to look at them, they fanned themselves and talked in hushed tones, no one looking at her. Her shoulders drooped, and her legs suddenly felt limp. She began walking, taking the band out of her hair and letting it fall in a shiny mass down her back. She had never gone after anyone before, but this was a time when she knew she needed to.  
She reached the inn, just as she saw Legolas go in and then climb the stairs. Aunorey took delicate steps, and came in after him.  
Just before he could close the door, she stopped it with her hand. Legolas's face had shock written all over it, and then it hardened and he moved away from the door. He went and sat on the opposite bed, and removed his boots.   
Aunorey came over to stand behind him. Her lips trembled with unshed tears, and she had no idea why she wanted to cry. Maybe it was the painful pounding of her heart, the buzzing in her ears, the look on his face. Maybe it was all of those. Why was he acting this way? What was that cold demeanor and those harsh grim stares all about? What had she done?  
Aunorey reached out and touched his shoulder, which tensed instantly. "Legolas, Please. What have I done?" She felt his heart pounding and it vibrated through his shoulders. She kneeled on the bed behind him, the bed barely moving beneath her weight. "Legolas, please." She whispered.  
Legolas grabbed her wrist roughly and turned around, hauling her halfway onto his lap. "Why do you care?" he hissed. "It's not like you've ever noticed me before."  
"Wha-What are you talking about?" She asked, wishing he would release her wrist before it bruised even more.  
"You know what I'm talking." His voice was calm, deadly. "Think about it, Aunorey. This isn't supposed to happen."  
"What's not supposed to happen?"  
Legolas released her hand, almost shoving it out of his way. He stood up. "You aren't NAÏVE, Aunorey. I know that and you know it, too. Don't play stupid. You are my amarth (doom) right now, I could fall and never get back up. You are like a damn wilwarin (butterfly), it's driving me crazy. You flutter to one emotion then to another..."  
"Me?!" She shrieked. "What do you think YOU'RE DOING?!"  
Legolas gave her an annoyed look, turned on his heel and began striding towards the door.   
"Where are you going?!" She asked, panic seemed to strangle her all of a sudden, her voice getting higher.   
"I'm leaving."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Tumbo (Valley)." He said, his pace not breaking.  
"Why?"  
"To see... Undome (twilight)."  
"You want to see that RIGHT NOW?" Aunorey walked around the bed and towards him before he could reach the door.  
"To find a telcontar (Ranger)."  
"For WHAT?!" She almost shrieked again, but calmed herself.  
Turning, Legolas grabbed her upper arms and faced her, shaking her lightly. "TO GET RID OF YOU."  
"Wha-WHAT? You trust a telcontar with me? The only telcontar I'll ever trust is Aragorn... But even..."  
His grasp tightened at the name of Aragorn. Aunorey was sure Legolas would murder her or break a bone if she said one bad thing about him, so she closed her mouth.  
"What?" He asked.  
Aunorey stared at him. "Don't do that." She said quietly.  
Legolas turned to look at the still latched door. "Do what?" His voice had lost its anger.  
"I... I don't understand why... why you're so angry... But if you wish, I will leave you alone. We still have another what... Seven days before we reach home... I promise I will you leave you alone, please, just don't leave me with a telcontar." Her voice was meek, and she couldn't look him in the eye anymore.  
Legolas's grip turned gentle suddenly, and his breathing came out hard. "Why?" At her look of inquiry, he went on. "Why do you want to stay with me?"  
Her eyes searching his, she decided on a truthful answer. She came up with the most appropriate one. "Because I feel safe with you."  
Legolas's eyes searched hers. "Is that all?"  
Aunorey looked down, waited, and nodded. He released her, but kept walking towards the door. "Legolas, please..."  
He stopped and looked back at her, waiting... Aunorey walked over until their bodies were almost touching, then, before he could react, wrapped her arms gently around his neck, raised on her tiptoes, and kissed him full on the mouth. 


	17. Silme Starlight

Oki Doki Poki. This chapter is rather, um, well. I'm pretty sure you know what I mean! So be prepared! Lol. I think theres another two chapters that are going to have the same stuff, so be fair warned! I'm havin' fuuunnnn.. And whoever said that virgins don't know what sex is like was full of shit. ( Have fun!  
  
(A/N Evenstar from the LOTR:The Two Towers (performed by Isabel Bayrakdarian) is perfect for this scene. It's romantic, beautiful. teehee)  
  
Legolas had to hide the top of his pants with his coat. He grabbed Aunorey shoulders and gently pushed her away. "Aunorey, stop," his voice was husky, full of something Aunorey had never heard before. "You know not what you do." Aunorey was bewildered for a moment, she had never done this before, but then realized what he was talking about. Although she HADN'T done this before, she knew things, heard things from her married friends. She knew what she was doing alright. Aunorey looked up at him, his normally light blue eyes had taken on an odd light with an almost surreal colour. They were almost violet, with a navy blue tint. "Legolas," She whispered, holding onto his strong forarms again. When she felt the cold metal bands still clamped on around his forarms, she was more than ready to take those. and other articles off. What was this? Her mind was completely racing, she had NEVER once thought of these things before, never once felt these. THINGS before. She was tingling in places that had never tingled, her eyes stung, her heart pounded. If this was what making love was like then so be it! She was ready. "Legolas," She murmured again, putting her mouth back against his. She had no idea if she'd think later that this was a huge mistake or the best thing that had ever happened to her, but she was so frantic, it didn't matter at the moment. She untied the tiny leather straps that held the metal in place, and took them off. She reached up between them, his tongue finally meeting hers, and began to untie his vest. As she dropped it to the floor, she felt Legolas's own hands start untying the silk at her waist, and begin to work on the buttons on the side of her skirt. Both of them still had their eyes closed, and it was almost as if they knew their way around each other's bodys. Aunorey finally got his shirt unbottunoed, and placed her cool hands on his warm, smooth tan skin. She felt his muscles jump and his breathe hitch, but she couldn't help herself. She was still rather drunk, but she knew what she was doing. Or so she thought. She ran her hands up his back, over his shoulders, over his adam's apple. She then placed her lips on her neck, and he pulled her shirt out of the skirt, unbuttoned it and let it fall to the floor. Soon, bare skin met bare skin, in a beautiful contrast. Her smooth, milky white skin was bare to his large hands, and Legolas wanted her so badly that it hurt. He ran his hands slowly down her slim back, and then back up her sides and finally cupped her breasts. He circled the rosy nubs with his thumbs, and kissed her collarbone, running his tongue along it afterward. She gave a slight gasp at the feel of his tongue carressing her, and her head fell back. When he stopped, she looked back up at him and paused. "Have you ever done this before?" She whispered. Legolas's dark eyes were full of. something she had never seen more, something she couldn't define. "No." He told her. "Have you?" "No. why haven't you?" "I've never wanted anyone else," And, instead of making him explain what she meant, she reached up and kissed him again. Legolas ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she bit his, dragging their mouths back together. She unbuckled his pants just as he had gotten the last button undone. Soon, they stood before the fire naked, arms wrapped tenderly around each other. Legolas moved her backward until they landed on his bed. He gently laid her down, and got on top of her, kneeing her legs apart. He settled between them, and he looked down at her, smiling. He gently pushed tendrils of hair away from her face and put them behind her ears, and kissed her again. "Aunorey." He began. "This.. might hurt a little bit. I'm sorry." Aunorey wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. "It's alright." She had no idea what she was doing! I have no idea what I'm doing! What am I doing? Why am I doing this? What's going on? What's going to happen! But Legolas kissed her drunken thoughts away, and gently probed her body with his. His rans ran along her body softly. The window above the bed let undome (twilight) spill in, and over their bodies. Her beauty was surreal to him. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, her jawline; ran his hands over her hips, her stomach, her soft, tender breasts and upper arms. Finally gripping her hips, he gently shoved a little of himself inside her, and felt her tense and then relax. "Aunorey. I'm sorry." He was in pain, and he thrust his way into her body. Aunorey groaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her head in between his shoulder and jaw. She rose her hips automatically to meet his, and swiftly the pain subsided, and pleasure filled its place. They moved against each other, in a beautiful, forbidden dance. Legolas groaned as he filled himself inside her, and they both realized as they opened their eyes and looked at each other, that they were one. Aunorey cupped his cheek, and kissed him softly. He whispered things into her ear. "Undomiel(evenstar). Beloved. Belethil (Divine)." They soon came in each other's arms, and Aunorey felt Legolas go lax against her. Afraid of crushing her, Legolas rolled over, taking her with him. After a few minutes of listening to his breathing even out, and the sound of an orchestra drifting in through the open shutters of the baywindow, Aunorey fell asleep.  
  
Two hours later, Legolas woke up and felt something move against him. He automatically tensed, reaching for a weapon, but what had just happened came flooding back to him. He looked down, and saw Aunorey's beautiful head resting on his chest, her lips half open, her eyes closed and her eyelashes leaving long shadows on her face. Her right arm was wrapped tight around his torso, and Legolas had his left arm wrapped around her. He sighed, content for the moment. How would things be in the morning? He was terribly worried. With still a week to be alone with her. What would he do? But for the moment, he would be perfectly happy. "Maybe this is a lore(Dream)." He whispered aloud, but the feeling of her against him, and the feeling of awake, and all the memories, were too real to be not. He wrapped his hand around some of her hair, and let it run out of his hand and through his fingers. Legolas felt drowsy again. And the last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Aunorey, and the last thing he could remember saying was, "Tintalsilme (Glittering starlite)."  
  
Yeah! Cheesy! BUT I LIKE IT!! Oki Doki. Well, I have to finish the next few chapters! So have patience. Hoped ya liked this chapter! 


	18. Mariu

Aunorey awoke early the next morning. Legolas was still sleeping, and she looked up at him. Blonde tendrils of long hair were loose from his braids and his hair spilled over his chest and arms. He breathed deep and slow, his eyes fluttering from a dream. She smiled, kissing him.  
Aunorey gently removed his arm, and crawled from the bed. She got up and dressed quietly, then went over to the washstand and washed her face. As she was patting it dry, she watched as Legolas rolled over and stretched, yawning, his tan, lean and muscled body stretched with each movement. He grinned as he looked at her, itching his naked hip.  
"Hey." She laughed.   
"Hey." He smiled at her, getting up, the sheet still wrapped around his waist. He yawned again. "What time is it?"  
Looking out the window, she replied. "I'm guessing six thirty."  
He groaned, falling back. "It's so early!"  
She laughed, "Yes, but we need to get on the road. If we are to find a good place to sleep by nightfall, we need to leave now."  
Legolas eyed her. "You are in such a hurry to leave all of a sudden?"  
Aunorey smiled, looking down as she emptied the water basin out the window. She felt Legolas's eyes on her, watching her movements. She had no idea that a warm feeling of love was spreading through his chest as he looked at her.  
"Well... I don't know. It looks to be a nice day ahead of us, and it's stuffy in here. And I... sort of... miss my parents, the people. Not really. I just am not looking forward to going through all those rows and rows of trees again..." She sighed, walking over to him. She gave a gentle laugh, "Your braids... Let me re-do them, please?"  
Legolas gave her a short, blank stare and then shrugged and yawned again. What the hell was with her? Why the sudden hurry to get out of here? All well, who cared.  
"Sure, go for it." He felt the bed move slightly beneath her weight as she crawled behind him and began to unbraid the messy hair.  
"Tell me why you left, Aunorey."  
He felt her breathe against his shoulder, her hands skillfully repulling back his hair and then starting on the braids. She was quiet for so long, he was afraid she hadn't heard him.  
"You don't want to know." Aunorey finally replied, retying the small band around the end of his right braid.  
He grabbed her wrist. "Yes, I do." He pulled her forward so he could make eye contact. Her mouth set into a straight line and then she finally fell back again to start on his left braid.  
"Mariu... isn't who he seems to be." She said quietly. "He's someone I despise... yet can't help to think of as a good and dear friend."  
She felt Legolas tense a little, even saw the muscles along his shoulders bunch a bit. "Why do you say that?"  
He could sense how uncomfortable she felt, picture her face... Her forhead lined with worry lines, the sides of her mouth lined from the straining of her lips.  
"He... Legolas, I don't know how to say it."  
He turned around to face her. "Aunorey, it's me."  
Their eyes searched each other's for a moment, before she finally looked down. "He makes me do things... Touch him, tell him I want him... And I can't stop him. He just takes my hand and does things..." She looked at him, her eyes full of disgust and worry. Her worry sprang mostly from the thought that Legolas might be disgusted with her, and he might not want her to even touch him anymore.  
Legolas's eyes took on a pity and a fury so great she got scared. She quickly finished the braid without looking at him, and then moved away from the bed. He got up, dressed quickly and then sat down.  
"Why haven't you told anyone?"  
"Because... he said he'd kill me." 


	19. Opening Up

"He what?"  
"Mariu, being Mariu, will do it, too..." She went on. "He said, 'Aunorey, if you ever tell anyone about our meetings, I'll slice your throat.'"  
Legolas's jaw grew tight, until he ground his teeth to hard he thought they would break. Fisting his hand against the table, he gave a deep breath and calmed down. "Mariu will pay for this."  
Aunorey spun around. "But he can't! Legolas, you can't tell anyone! Although woman are prized highly in Mirkwood, this wouldn't be considered a huge offense!"  
"I am a prince, I can have him put to death."  
Aunorey paled. "He says he loves me, and that is why he does it."  
"And you believe him!?" Legolas tried to keep his voice down, he shot up from the chair and pulled his arms behind his back, clasping his hands, and began to pace. "How can you be that way? Do you love him?"  
She looked down at her hands. "I think last night prove indefinitely that I don't." She said quietly.  
Legolas sat down and braced his forearms on his knees, his head bowed for minute. He looked up at her, his blonde hair spilling over his shoulders and down his strong arms. His eyes held something she didn't understand, and he refused to look at her. "Aunorey," he said quietly. "Tell me what I must do, you cannot let this go on."  
She looked down at her own hands, longing to sit but couldn't move. Her knees felt week from the look on Legolas's face. Pity mixed with frustration and confusion and something else...  
"I don't know," She said. "I want to stay away from him."  
Legolas looked back up at her, then opened his arms. Confused for a moment, Aunorey gave him a weird look, and then comprehended what he wanted. Finally getting her legs to work, she walked over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. It was an odd gesture, she had never seen him do this to anyone, even hug anyone. He buried his face in between her shoulder and arm and sighed. "I'll keep him away from you. Don't ask how," he looked up at her, his eyes were hard. "But I will."  
She rubbed his forearm and kissed his forehead before standing, thanking him with her eyes. She was choked with tears, what was it that made her want him even more? He was so protective... She sighed and shook her head, "We should be going," she said quickly, grabbing her things and headed out the door.  
Legolas stood up, dumbfounded.  
  
Half an hour later, they were back into the forest. Aunorey noticed it didn't seem as damp and cold and lonely now as it had when she was alone. She rode in front of Legolas, his legs straddling hers, one hand softly at her waist, the other guiding the reins. They went slowly, and she rested back against him.  
Would it always be like this?  
She sighed, and felt Legolas's breath on her ear, her hair, her neck. He was everywhere around her.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing... Just thinking."  
"About?" He insisted, nuzzling her gently with his face playfully.  
Aunorey laughed when he bit her earlobe. "We act as if we are lovers, and you are not my captor. What will it be like when we are back home, Legolas?" Suddenly, they were both solemn. "I mean, we can't let people know the happenings between us, can we? I'd be disowned, you'd be notorious for 'stealing a virginity'... It's awful, but we both know it's true."  
He sighed, resting his face on her shoulder and letting her lean back against him again. "Why don't we worry about that when we get home? For lovers we are... For now." He added for appearance sake.  
She laughed and brought her hand up to stroke the side of his face. "For now." She murmured. "Just for now."  
Legolas's heart felt like it was bleeding, ripped apart, lying dead in his chest.  
He had no idea Aunorey's felt the same way.  
  
Along the way to d'Arnios, the next town over, Legolas kept his hand at her waist, enjoying the feel of her leaning back against his chest. They talked of little nothings, what life was like for them, what they enjoyed, what they wished and dreamed for. It was crazy, Legolas had said when they began talking. I never, ever thought we'd be here, talking like we are now. I've thought of talking to you before, when you were home, but you always were so distant. Why?  
Aunorey hadn't answered his question... But now that they had lapsed into silence, Aunorey began to talk. "You asked why I was distant?" When she felt Legolas nod, she cleared her throat, and rested her hand over his, which has slid around to her stomach. "Hmmm... Well, I don't know. I think, maybe, for the way we were when we were childen."   
She was silent for a moment.   
"What about it?" Legolas prompted.  
"We didn't like each other... You always teasing me, playing pranks. It hurt my feelings, but of course I'd never let it show." He saw her face turn red, but she went on. "And then... Seeing you after all those years, I was only seventeen, you twenty. You looked so different. You had grown into your ears, your hands, AND your feet. You looked so different... Your hair longer, your demeanor completely different. You were... I don't know, you were just very different."  
"And that made things awkward?"  
"Yes, I had no idea how to act around you. You no longer pulled and cut off my hair... You were still arrogant," she laughed. "But very different."  
Legolas laughed, and was silent. "Did you think we'd ever end up here?" He asked quietly.  
"As something more than mutual friends? We're a lot more than mutual friends... Right now... and no, if someone would have told me ten days ago that you and I were to... you know... I think I'd have died laughing." She heard him snort quietly, and then give a short laugh, but it sounded fake. "But it doesn't seem so terrible now." She joked. "Actually, I think it's a good arrangment for a long journey home."  
She waited for him to come up with some arrogant, haughty reply, but he was silent. "What will it be like, then, Aunorey, when we are home? The way it always was? Distant, cold..."  
"Only if you make it that way. We can no longer touch each other, but we can still talk, go on walks. Who knows? My parents expect me to marry soon..." She trailed off. Marry? So soon? She had forever!  
"I don't understand why people expect their children to get married." Legolas said, as if reading her thoughts. "We live forever, we WILL live forever, unless something horrible happens, we have eternity to find someone."  
"I think they want us bound and gone, off to training or off to live with the Lady of the Wood. Just away, we've lived with them for so long. (A/N Okay.. I'm making this up, but a year to them is like say... 20 years for us. You know, time goes so frickin slow when you're immortal, I bet!)... They are just ready to get rid of us and seek more adventure. There is an entire world to see, so many things, and I'm sure that even immortals can't see it all."  
Legolas laughed. "I see your point. Have you given that much thought?"  
Aunorey laughed, too. "No, actually, that thought just came to me. I hate to think about the future... I like to live in the here and now. The only thing I will never do is fall in love with a mortal. Arwen and Aragorn make me depressed as it is."  
"Those two... I swear, the minute Aragorn met Arwen... Stars flied. Those two were meant to be."  
"Yes, but... What if he dies in battle, or gets a disease? It must be wretched being a mortal. They die so easily. It's like 'Hello, mortal' and then they drop dead the next minute."  
Legolas laughed. "Not exactly, but I understand what you mean. Aragorn is a very, very dear friend of mine... If I could give him my immortality," he said quietly. "I would. He is the bravest man I know, and will ever know. Immortals live forever, but in battle they are mortal. I think we Elves know the side to each life."  
Aunorey pondered his words. "Why does Aragorn mean so much to you?"  
"I've known him a while, he is a going to be the greatest telcontar ever born, I know it. It's sad the way he lives though, I think. Always wondering from place to place, avoiding being seen."  
"Yes, but if that is the life he wishes, then may it be."  
Legolas nodded and turned his hand to lace his fingers with hers. "So it be..." 


	20. Inner Turmoil

Aunorey knew what lay ahead for that night. There would be some talk, and meals, maybe they would even go dancing again... But there would be love making. From the way Legolas was treating her, she couldn't tell if he was truly changing or if he just wanted a little something. She hoped he was changing for the better, was pretty sure it was, but didn't want to get her hopes up. Love was overrated. What was love anyway?  
  
That night, Aunorey sat in the window seat, brushing her wet hair. Legolas was still in the tub, which was a huge thing, over by the fire. He looked like he was sleeping, his arms resting over the sides, steam rising, his chest moving slowly with his breaths. His long hair was wet and shiny in the firelight, and Aunorey was in the mood for lovemaking.   
Before she knew what she was doing, she stood up, and wandered over by the tub, pretending to look for a book. She passed by the tub again, and saw Legolas open his eyes. The third time by, she asked "Legolas, have you seen my book-" And felt a large hand wrap around her wrist.  
She stopped, and looked down at him. His eyes were a smoky gray in the weird light, and he pulled her, robe and all, into the tub. He kissed her, untying the sopping wet robe and letting it float in the water, pushing his hands inside to touch her skin. He switched directions, laying her down and getting on top, his tongue searching her mouth.  
Aunorey had seen him... he was large. Very large. How that thing fit without hurting, and gave so much pleasure, she had no idea. But she loved it.  
Reaching up and taking the robe off her shoulders, he pushed it down til it was bunched at their feet. It looked pitch black in the tub, the only light provided by the fire and moonlight.  
Aunorey reached under and filled her hand with him, and watched as his eyes opened with surprise and wonder and he gasped. He looked down at her and smiled. He entered her slowly, with her hand still wrapped around him, and made love to her until they were both exhausted and more than wet...  
  
Later, Aunorey climbed out of the lukewarm water, and began toweling off. Legolas was watching her dry herself and climbed out himself, and didn't let her finish drying off... The sheets dried both of them.  
  
The next morning, Aunorey woke late. Legolas was still sleeping, which didn't surprise her, and she turned to cuddle into his side.  
She didn't want this to change, and the thought of returning home made tears spring to her eyes. Her marrying the prince was impossible, his parents probably wanted him to marry someone with pure blue blood... Her father was born royal, her mother had been married into it.  
She sighed, and drifted back to sleep.  
  
In the morning, Aunorey woke after Legolas, which was a first. She rolled over to find the comfort of his strong body and when all that filled her arms was air, she opened her eyes and watched him as he shaved a few feet away. A small smile played around her lips and she closed her eyes, rolling over. How lovely he looked wearing breeches...  
She groaned, Snap OUT of it! She yelled inside her head. This can't lead to anywhere! This is just a one week thing, a thing that's going to end. He doesn't love you, you know that... But wait, do I love him?  
She snapped out of her thoughts as she suddenly opened her eyes and Legolas was staring down at her. Aunorey gave a small yelp and leaped up, covering her bare breasts with the sheet. She laughed, then, when she saw the humour in his eyes, and sat still, her warm, naked back felt a cold drift and gooseskin raised along her skin...  
  
Legolas was in love.  
No, not love. Just in love with the vision, he warned himself. He watched Aunorey as she sat up, her eyes still half closed, her naked body covered only in a sheet. Her long, wavy hair shown red with glinting gold and darker strands in the sunlight that shown in through a curtained window above the bed. Her white, porcelein skin was smooth... and suddenly he looked down at her shoulders and neck and chest where red scrapes grazed her skin. He realized they were from his morning beard, and guilt flooded his chest. He sat down and grabbed her, and felt her tense with surprise before holding onto him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you." He groaned.  
Aunorey laughed. "Do what, Legolas?" Although her tone was supposed to sound jovial and laughing, there was fear laced in it. What if he meant he regreted last night or...  
"For the scrapes, I didn't mean to do that to you. Does it hurt?" Legolas drew back, lightly brushing his long, strong, clever... beautiful fingers over the small red spots. She laughed, covering his hand with hers.   
"Oh," Aunorey choked out, the relief in her voice was almost embarrassing. "Those. I didn't even know... It's okay, it's okay." She rubbed his hand, kissing his cheek. "I need to get up."  
Legolas's mouth was grim with worry. What if they hurt her? He couldn't bear hurting her... "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"  
Aunorey laughed again. "No, just help me up and help me find my clothes."  
Legolas pulled her out of bed, sheet and all, and pulled her against him. He lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips over hers, then pressed his mouth to hers. He pulled back, "I just needed... wanted... to do that." He smiled when he saw the bashful smile on herown lips, and a pink flush gave her clear white skin a beautiful tint. He groaned and kissed her again, but let go... Because if he got into it, neither of them would be out of there until nightfall...  
  
Aunorey sat in front of Legolas on the horse. Their hips swaying together to the horse's lazy rhythem. Legolas's hands encircled her waist, and she leaned against him, neither of them saying a word. They were on a road going by a small old town, and children and youngsters ran around, laughing and playing a few yards off. Neat, rustic cottages with flower boxes and pots of herbs lined the roads. It was a truly beautiful sight.  
They went along, under a canopy of trees that filtered the warm sunlight. The brown dirt road held the shadows and spots of sunlight.   
Everything is so beautiful... Aunorey thought. I can't think of anything to say...  
  
Legolas was going crazy at the feel of Aunorey's body pressed intimately between his legs. Her rubbed her side, her ears, her neck... He couldn't get enough. If this was love, he told himself, then so be it. Just don't make the mistake of saying it out loud, he growled inside his head.  
After a lazy, long, and comfortable silence, Legolas cleared his throat. "So... I've been thinking..." he began, "about Mariu..." He felt her tense. "Calm down," he rubbed her collarbone and kissed the side of her face. "Aunorey, just thinking about him makes me angry. I cannot believe that he would believe he has the right to do that to you. I won't ask why you let him... for the answer to that was quite clear, but honestly, I swear on my life, he will pay for it!"  
Aunorey started at the vicious sound of his voice as he spat out the last few words. She felt his hand slide from her collarbone to her arm and rub in a soothing motion. She heard him take a few deep breaths, felt him relax, and then listened as his beautiful, strong voice went on. "Aunorey, you know I won't let anyone hurt you. This hurts me... I don't understand it but it's painful. The thought of you touching him..." His voice caught, and he cleared his throat. "I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'm going to stop him, and he's going to hurt in the process."  
Aunorey sighed, leaning against his chest, feeling his strength. "Isn't it funny," she began quietly. "That not less than three weeks ago we were bickering?" She took his hand and laced her fingers through his. "How did we get here?"  
Legolas bent over and caught her earlobe beneath his teeth, making her laugh. "Don't change the subject."  
"Well! I don't know what to say, but I will tell you this: I promise I won't see Mariu anymore; I won't speak to him, I won't look at him... Things are just over. Just don't do anything rash."  
Legolas contemplated that, and instead of dragging on the issue that caused rage so terrible that his chest felt as though it were on fire, he changed to her topic. "Yes, it is crazy that we were bickering not so long ago..." He sighed, massaging her hand with his thumb. "I had no idea we'd end up here, Aunorey. And I..." Legolas's mouth was right by her ear, and the deep timber of it was causing chills to run up and down her spine. "Maybe I wanted this for a while? I don't know... I'm sorry, Aunorey, for everything hurtful I've said to you. Surely you know I didn't mean it."  
"Then why did we do it? Why did we fight and say those things to each other?" Aunorey's eyes stung as she recalled some of the nasty fights they'd had. The last one had been quite stupid, but had hurt them both...  
  
"I don't know why you're choosing to fight about this NOW, but I can assure you that I did not!" Aunorey shouted over her shoulder to Legolas who stalked a few feet behind her. He was following her to her house, and she was getting angrier with every footstep.  
"Well, I didn't make a scene the last time you said something rude to me at the table!" Legolas shot back.  
"You had both of us excused from the table, how embarrassing! We are able to have a nice dinner with Ophelia and her family, and yet you never fail to get both of us in trouble!"  
"If YOU hadn't decided to be a smart ass..."  
Aunorey wirled around, her fury shown in her eyes, the emerald colour of the dress brought out the biting colour of them, and it swished and swirled around her feet. She stalked towards him, and he stood still, and watched as she pointed a finger and poked as hard as she could without breaking her finger in the middle of his chest. "I am NOT a smart ass, thank you, and I am not embarrassed about our little CONVERSATION but humiliated that you had to raise your voice and get us kicked out! You are the most crude, insufferable..."  
Legolas grabbed her wrist, careful not to brush but to have a firm hold. "Don't, Aunorey." He bit out. "You shouldn't have called me an insufferable ass in there..."  
"Why?" She spat out. "Because your arrogance won't allow it? Or your pride?!"  
Legolas let go of her and shoved her away. "You're so full of it." He began walking away.  
"Yes, see!" Aunorey taunted. "Whenever anyone comes close to the truth you run away!"  
Legolas whipped around, his eyes shining in the moonlight. "DON'T," he said quietly, venom in his words. "Offend me, or think you know me, Aunorey Arrowin, for that is the biggest mistake you could make."  
Aunorey backed off, a dozen retorts on the tip of her tongue. But he was Prince... "Agh!" She shook her head, her beautiful tresses moving with the motion of her head. She spun around and walked down the hall.  
  
Aunorey knew it wasn't the words spoken that night, but the emotions. Tension, hatred, dislike, malice... from every single bad thing they had done and said to each other had made the air so thick in that hallway you could have sliced it with a butterknife. "Are you okay?" She heard Legolas ask.  
"Yes, yes..." She gave a nervous laugh. "What were you saying?"  
"I said that I think the reason we fought so much was because we never really talked, never knew each other..." He put his chin on her shoulder and his cheek next to hers. "Were we hiding feelings for each other?"  
Aunorey's heartbeat sped up, and her eyes were wild. What was he going to say... "Maybe." She answered.  
Legolas leaned back, rolled his head to relieve the stiffness in his shoulders. "No more fighting, okay?"  
"When we get back, Legolas... Things will change, won't they?"  
Legolas was silent for a moment. "I don't know, Aunorey... I really don't know."  
Aunorey wanted to cry, but sat and listened as Legolas began a song a few moments later, his voice drifting through the leaves, through her mind and her heart.... 


	21. The Truth Comes Out

Hi everybody :) Sorry I haven't updated... I've been grounded! I still am but I was able to sneak on just to post another chapter really fast! I just wrote this one, so hopefully you all will like it!! I like it!!  
That night, Aunorey lay silently, watching the white light from the moon spill onto the floor through the half open window and the fire roaring in the hearth. She was on her side, her back pressed against Legolas's chest, their legs intertwined. His breath was deep and quiet against her shoulder as he slept, his right arm draped around her waist. They were covered with three thick quilts, and she was very comfortable. And very much in love.  
How could she make love with a man she didn't love? Aunorey had asked herself the first time they touched that night. She couldn't, she knew, and that said enough.  
A tiny stream of tears leaked out of the corner of her left eye onto the pillow, and she knew it would rub her skin raw, but didn't care. Her heart felt like the fire, both pain and joy.  
She wondered was Legolas was feeling, what he was thinking, what he wanted. He was so confusing. Although he hadn't been anywhere near mean to her, he had been semi-distant or acted as a friend and a lover. But that was all, he mentioned no feelings, only thoughts on the future or the past.   
Not the now.  
She sighed, snuggled deeper into the pillow and felt Legolas shift and hold her tighter.  
Aunorey closed her eyes against the tears that stung her eyes, and opened them again, although they were still blurry, to listen to the soft music that drifted inside through the window...  
  
Legolas awoke two hours later, his body was still spent from the hours of lovemaking. His heart was flowing with loves, his mind wanting to get the words out to relieve the pressure. He wanted her so much, he wanted her to be only his, to love only him, and yet he couldn't.  
What if she meant what she had said? This was just a one week thing...  
The thought tore at his chest, his heart, making his throat clench and the muscles in his jaw twitch.  
Aunorey wasn't like that, he told himself. But he knew it, too. Although he was sure this was the first thing in her life she had ever done without thinking and plunged headfirst, he hoped with all his might she wouldn't regret it.   
What if they got back home and she found someone new?  
He pressed his body to hers firmly, her skin like silk. He moaned softly and buried his face into her hair.   
  
A little while later, Legolas thinking she was asleep, he kissed the side of her face and whispered, "Please don't leave me, I love you so much...." He closed his eyes.  
Aunorey rolled over, pretending to be half asleep and nuzzled her face on his shoulder and wrapped him in a light embrace, let out a breathe and yawned saying, "Mmm, I love you, too...."  
She rested her head back on his shoulder and began to fall asleep again, and listened as his heartbeat sped up.  
"Aunorey?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"Are you awake?"  
She yawned again, rubbing her eye with the hand she gently pulled free. "Mmhmm."  
Legolas groaned and wrapped her in an embrace and let out a groan that almost sounded as if he wanted to cry. "Did you mean what you just said?"  
She blinked and opened her jade green eyes, and stared into his. "About what?"  
Legolas laughed and looked a little uncertain. In the dying firelight she could see a flush creep up from his neck to his cheeks and he began to look panicked. "Nevermind." He kissed her forehead and rested back against the pillows again.  
"No," she laughed, sleepily and playfully, "tell me!"  
He groaned and sat up, her head resting on his abs. Legolas looked down at her, and realized he was even more stunned every time he looked at her. She had an impish smile on her lips, and bright light in her drowsy eyes, her hair spilled over his hips and the side of the bed. The dying firelight still helped to give her skin a golden glow, and her slender left arm covered her breasts. She turned her head to nip at his skin with her teeth. "Come on, I haven't all night." She laughed and sat up to straddle him, crossing her arms across his chest and leaning on them so she was face to face with him.  
Legolas looked into her eyes, which had gone sincere. He looked down at the hands he had put on her waist. They belonged there, or they looked like they did, he told himself. He needed to tell her. "I love you, Aunorey."  
Aunorey smiled, a long, slow smile and brightened her entire face. "Really?"  
Legolas looked up at her, and smiled. "Yes, very much. I can't even tell you how long."  
Aunorey kissed him. "I love you, too, Legolas. I love you so much!"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to cry, and let him make love to her.  
  
Aunorey barely slept at all through the rest of the night. The words kept echoing in her head, she was excited, worried... happy. She got up a little while later, when the dim orange of sunlight lit the white curtains, and quickly wrapped an extra sheet around her for modesty, although she knew it was no use... Legolas knew every curve, every freckle, every beautiful scar, every limb by heart. He wanted her to belong to him so much that it hurt, physically as well as mentally... She made his senses come alive, made him want to be better, and all he could focus on was she.  
As they dressed in silence, he smiled at her when she looked up at him, her long black lashes outlining her eyes and making them look deep and shine. She was so lovely, so gorgeous, he thought. If only...  
He wouldn't go into the 'if only's', because he had no idea how things would be when they got back home. And home wasn't so far away... maybe five or six days away at most. It was driving him crazy. Though they had gone slow, they had made more of the journey than he thought they would. He wanted to be back to that first night, the first night she raised onto the tips of her toes to press her precious mouth to his, to the night where the firelight glinted in her hair and her eyes, and he could see the first signs he'd ever seen from her of longing and want.   
They were stronger now, in her eyes, and he wanted her just as much. But there was so much more he wanted to do with her. Not just in bed, no. He wanted to show her things, teach her archery, teach her to fence, show her places and shower her with gifts. With his heart...  
Coming out of his thoughts he looked up at her as he clasped on his arm shields, and smiled again. "Are you hungry, Aunorey?"  
Aunorey laughed and gave him a smile, the one that he knew made other men's hearts flutter as well. It was impossible for that charm not to work. "You are always hungry! That appetite of yours, and yet you remain so skinny." She chuckled again, straightening to tie her sash, and nodded. "Yes, I'm hungry."  
He came over and picked up their things, then grabbed her hand, and looked down at it. Her skin was milky white compared to his tan, but they were so beautiful right next to each other. He rubbed the back of her fingers with his thumb then brought her hand up to kiss the inside of it while he looked into her eyes.  
Aunorey shuddered, no one had ever kissed her there, she never thought anyone would; and yet the act was so sensual, she wanted to pour her heart out right there. The fluttering heart that felt more full of butterflies than her stomach, the one that was caught in her throat and made the back of her eyes sting. She smiled at him, and he put their hands down, but laced his fingers through it to lead her down the stairs. His eyes were full of hidden secrets, and she wanted to ask what he was feeling, but she was so choked by the love and emotions all around her that she didn't speak, just always him to lead her...  
  
They sat and ate, and discussed things she'd never talked about in public, let alone with a man, before. They talked of their journey so far, and Mirkwood, education, children, life... everything.   
Aunorey was enjoying herself immensly as she pulled off bits of a cinnamon bun and ate and chewed and talked around the food. She smiled, laughed, listened, talked. Legolas was the only man she had ever done this with, because she wasn't allowed to truly speak her mind at home. She would state her opinion, rather forcefully, but it was ignored. Legolas listened with an open mind, she could see it in his eyes. He was drinking it in.  
Legolas was stunned. They had had deep conversations before, but he had never just sat and ate and LISTENED. She was so brilliant, so remarkably intelligent and opinionated he knew for a fact that he had found his true match.  
Her eyes were alive with excitement, and he knew what it felt like to be heard for the first time. As if what you were saying really mattered, and to him it did. Every word that flowed out of that shapely mouth branded itself on his heart.  
He smiled and nodded, answered questions, laughed, asked questions. Everything was so open, and neither of them took time to notice that everything had changed so utterly, so completely. It was so much better than before.  
Legolas had lost his heart, and he knew that if she didn't love him back, he would really be alone for the rest of eternity. His mind was quietly wishing, and his heart was pounding against his ribs painfully... Love was wonderful.  
  
Aunorey walked by the side of the horse after breakfast, with Legolas leading the horse. They still chatted, flirted playfully, and had a few comfortable silences in between.  
omfortable silences in between. 


	22. The Siren's Song

First things first... Terribly, terribly sorry about all the spelling and grammar and well, basically badly-written paragraphs. I'm a very impatient person so I don't bother going back and checking my stuff. Well, as long as everybody understands and likes it, that makes me profusely happy :-D. Well..... I'm grounded again.... For yet another month. I've been doing stupid shit lately. Because I'm stupid. Heheh. Well, this chapter is quite a bit different. They're ALMOST home, but something happens. I'm listening to Linkin Park (Somewhere I Belong), Evanescence (Even in Death) and Incubus (Certain shade of Green) while writing this... so maybe that's why bad things happen. Heheh. Just a little tidbit. Here's a new chapter....  
Aunorey lay on a soft wool blanket by Legolas's side, he was on his side playing with her hair while she snuggled into his chest, and stared up at the star-speckled sky. It looked like something she had dreamt of... or once painted. It looked as though an artist had taken swirls of darkgray and navy blue and spread it across the sky with his paintbrush, and then added silver and gold sparkles to light it us. It was absolutely beautiful. Moonlight washed the path in front of them, in a someone strange, creepy way. It was filtered by the trees, making long shadows. She felt Legolas shift and then wrap a blanket around her and then sat up.  
Aunorey turned away from the sky to see what Legolas was doing. He had picked up some of his arrows and began to examine them, sharpen the tips with a smooth, oval-shaped stone.  
"What are you doing?" She asked softly.  
"Hmmm? Oh... Nothing. I just had the sudden urge to do this."  
"Oh..." She sighed deeply, content. She lifted her hand and began to massage his back, and noticed his muscles felt hard... strained. She sat up, her long brown hair cascading around her bare shoulders and down her arms. She wore a gown of light green and white silk with a lavender sash. Legolas had bought it for her earlier that day. "Legolas, what is it?" She looked down at the hand she was massaging his back with. She still wore his family crest ring. A faint smile played around her mouth.  
Legolas put the sharpened arrow down, and reached around to grab her hand. He looked sad, protective. "What is it?" She used her free hand to stroke his cheek, and leaned forward to kiss his neck.  
"I don't know, Norey... Something is going to happen. I can feel it, just about taste it, and it's scaring me..." His voice was low, and hard. She could feel he felt somewhat hopeless because he didn't know what it was.  
"Legolas... everything is fine. Come, let's sleep and in the morning everything will be fine." They both didn't mention that in another two days or so, they would approach Mirkwood. For some reason, that made both of their hearts clench.  
Yes, something would happen.  
Legolas lay back, craddled Aunorey from behind, kissed the nape of her neck, and fell asleep.  
  
Near two in the morning, Aunorey woke up. She felt something wrap itself around her leg. She wanted to scream, and she didn't feel Legolas's warm body pressed to hers anymore. But something thick was around her mouth, and when she moved she could feel it pull at her hair. It was so dark she thought she had gone blind, but she could see a few moonbeams penetrate through the leaves a few yards over.   
She wasn't where she had fell asleep at. She wasn't where Legolas was....   
Suddenly she was jerked up. Something had grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her so she stood; but with her arms tied behind her back and her feet tied together, she was just about dangling, helpless... Aunorey could feel the roots of her hair start to pull out of her scalp and she cried out, although it was muffled and quiet against the cloth. Tears of pure terror sprang to her eyes, and she saw the glint of eyes in front of her. It was a man, she realized. An elf.... From his build, and she could tell he had long hair. She began to thrash about wildly, but another hand came up and gripped another handful of hair and she held still, the pain unbelievable. Her scalp felt like it was on fire.  
All of a sudden, she was dropped to the ground, and someone kicked her in the thighs, and then in the stomach... She blacked out.  
  
Legolas awoke. He realized that a log that had fallen over in the fire and made a loud snap. He groaned... he was usually a light sleeper but he was sleeping very well right then. He ran a hand over his face and felt something warm gush through his fingers.  
Blood.... He looked at his hand in the dim light. He was bleeding.  
"What the hell...?" He ran a hand over his right cheek again. There was a deep gash in it. How had he not waken up? What the hell.... What did that to him?   
Suddenly, he realized when he sat up that he was alone. There was a bundle of cold blankets next to him, and when he reached under he realized it was still slightly warm. But no Aunorey. Panic, fear, and anger filled his chest and wanted to take over all of his senses, but he willed them all down and tried to keep sane.  
Maybe she just went to get a drink or something... But I've always, always told her to wake me if she goes anywhere in the night. Fuck...  
Legolas swore aloud, running a hand over the back of his hair. He stood up and grabbed an extra cloth and wiped his face off. Blood smeared on it, and he realized his face was still bleeding. He held the cloth to it, then quickly picked up his bow and put the satchel of arrows on his back.  
"Aunorey?!" Legolas yelled, starting towards the forest. "Aunorey!" He ran wildly into the trees when he didn't hear anyone call back. "Aunorey!" His voice sounded different even to him, a throaty, husky, scared sound. "Aunorey! Where are you? Please... Aunorey!"  
Legolas groaned, wanted to cry. He had never, ever once cried over anything in his life. Not since he was a teenager at least. But now, he was so scared that Aunorey might be hurt... He pushed the thought of his mind. Nothings happened to her, like she said, everythings okay.... Everything's going to be okay....  
Suddenly, a soft, lilting voice carried through the still, chilled air...   
  
I see your shadow, so I know...  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay....  
They took you away from me....  
I will stay forever here with you.... My love...  
The softly spoken words you gave me, even in death  
Our love goes on...  
Some say I'm crazy for my love...  
Legolas swore, when he reached the tiny, sandy shore of the river he realized the beautiful, soft voice was coming from the river. A river nymph, or a siren, that had swam up from the beach not so far off, could live in the river for a few days when they were cursed and sing. The song was a curse, and he knew it had to be a siren that had sang this song and put him into such a deep sleep. Legolas knew he would have woke up in Aunorey had gotten up... Fury swelled like a hard fist inside his chest.   
Someone who wanted Aunorey had cursed the siren and sent them here....  
He had to find out who it was. 


	23. Aunorey's Captor

Okay, went out and got some ice cream... mmm chocochip cookie dough :-p. And a few crazy ideas sprang in my head. Can you guess who it is? Can ya, can ya? You'll find out.... Wow this is my 36th page. Heheh, and I still have a bunch more to go. If only I could write like Nora Roberts, huh? Well, hopefully I won't get my ass kicked for stealing the lyrics to a few songs.... Here we go. Oh, and well... this chapter gets a bit... nastily graphic with knives. So if you don't like that stuff just skim over the next few paragraphs. And I haven't read this over yet so if it doesn't make sense.. make believe it does. Heheh... I'm itching to type more which is why I won't check it.  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas followed the river a little ways, lulled by the sound coming from somewhere in the river.  
  
You fell away, what more can I say?   
The feelings evolved, I won't let it out...   
I can't replace, your screaming face... Feeling the sickness inside.  
Why won't you die? So many words... Can't describe my face..  
The feelings evolved... So soon to break out..  
I can't relate to a happy state.... Why won't you die?  
  
For such gruesome lyrics, what a beautiful voice... Legolas thought, his eyes were clouded.  
(A/N: If you remember or you have the movie.... The voice sounds exactly like the one that sings in the scene where Legolas gives lent for Gandalf... or whatever that is... More like Isabel Bayrakdarian who sings Evenstar (You can download it))  
  
Pictures of Aunorey, of her body, her skin silky in firelight, floated through his mind. They made his body hard, the thought of anyone else touching her.... His grip tightened on his bow. They would get what they deserved for touching what was his.  
But was she really? He wished... he hoped... He would find out one way or another.  
The voice got louder. Now it was just a tone... a long, lilting, sad sound. (A/N: this is the end of the song that played when Gandalf dies in the first LOTR. Remember? It's called The Bridge of Khazad Dum.. If you listen to the last 35/45 seconds I think, you can hear what I'm talking about...) There was a humming sound behind the louder voice... and he wondered if there were two sirens.  
Then another voice floated through the air. The first voice kept singing, but the humming had stilled and a voice that made one think of mystery.. a voice like scarlet silk. "Go back.... Go back...." It said, over and over.   
Legolas shook his head. No, no... No, he had to find Aunorey. But how?  
He forced himself away from the river and into the forest. He pushed the voices away and listened intently. He picked up every sound... and suddenly he heard a slight, very slight crunching of leaves under a foot off above to the right. He moved swiftly, lightly, noiselessly, barely touching the ground, towards the sound. He stopped dead when he saw the back of a figure, his specially trained eyes picking up things normal elf eyes couldn't even. Legolas crouched down, and very still, he layed his bow down and listened. He heard a whimper, a shuffle, and then the sound of a knife being drawn from a hilt. He saw the figure move a little to the right, and the moonbeams spilled down onto the man.  
Rage, pure and true, filled Legolas so bad that he shook. He moved to the left, into the pitch black shade under a tree, and watched. He counted his breaths, making them even so they didn't come out in quick, short bursts from his fury. He was ready to hurt... maybe kill if Mariu had done anything.... Anything to hurt Aunorey.  
He watched silently as Marui pulled forth a knife, and then heard another shuffle. He looked over and saw what was making the whimpering sounds. It WAS Aunorey. Relief filled him, she was still alive. But he could see blood mixed in with her tears running down her face, and the gown he had bought her was dirty, the hem torn, and the top pulled down so far he was afraid her breasts might spill from the small bodice.  
That made him even angrier.  
"Well, well, Aunorey. What must we do with you? Your precious Legolas is still unaware of your disappearance... my sirens will keep him sound asleep for another few hours. Isn't that a pity?" Mariu spit the words out, the sound causing the air to feel... ugly, tense.  
Legolas watched, still crouched, as Mariu sharpened the blade. Mariu had a sick look of self-confidence written all over his face.  
"Now, Aunorey, how many times have I told you? No one else can ever, EVER love you but me. You stupid, stupid whore. I've been watching you. Isn't HE why you ran away? How DARE you?"  
Legolas watched as Mariu dropped the knife into the dirt and stride over to kick Aunorey in the gut again. Legolas could barely, barely restrain himself.  
Mariu spit at Aunorey. "Stupid slut! You give yourself so freely to a man you hate. All for what? NOTHING. Because he bought you that gown? Because he pays for everything? What the hell is the matter with you, Aunorey Arrowin? You know I could have taken care of you, taken care of your beautiful, virgin body. But now... you spread your fucking legs for THAT, and I can't touch you... and the thought of you touching me...." Mariu's voice was laced with disgust, his eyes narrowed and filled with a sick fury.  
"I have to hurt you... the pain is going to be long... Very, very long, I can promise you that." He bent over to pick up the knife, and walked slowly back over to her. He kneeled down beside her and began to kiss Aunorey's jawline and slide his tongue along her collarbone. Aunorey let out a high pitched, muffled squeal and she began to writhe against her restraints as she felt Mariu's breath against her skin.. Mariu suddenly grabbed the top of her gown and yanked the dress down to her waist. "His hands have been all over you... Disgusting..." He gripped the knife, put it to the hollow in between her collarbone and cut... he was about to dig the knife deeper into the delicate skin above the bone when he felt something hard and heavy knock the wind out of his. A booted foot came up and kicked him in the gut.  
Mariu fell over.  
  
Legolas dropped his bow and took off the satchel of arrows before leaping out at Mariu. He saw Mariu put his hands and mouth on her and he saw the knife cut Aunorey, and he lost all sanity. He bound out of the shadow, and took his own knife from his boot. He kicked him twice, and watched as Mariu fell over, his face twisted with pain and confusion. Mariu still had his knife clenched in his hand, and when he realized it was Legolas, surprise registered in his eyes but he was ready to fight.  
Mariu tried to lean up on his forearm but Legolas kicked him back down, putting a foot on his chest. Mariu grabbed his ankle quickly and pulled him down. Both men were of the same height, same build, Mariu just a bit meatier. He had only that advantage, but Legolas was swifter, quicker. Mariu climbed on top of Legolas, trying to pin his legs down his own, but suddenly Legolas gripped his forearms and flipped them over, Legolas on top now. Mariu realized he still had the knife, and before Legolas could stop it, dug the knife in between Legolas's ribs. He tugged to the right, ripping flesh.   
Legolas smashed his own forhead down onto Mariu's, and stunned, Mariu let go of the knife in Legolas's back. Legolas reached behind him and pulled the knife out, and wiped the blood on Mariu's neck and then jammed the knife in between Mariu's own ribs on the right side. "Now you know how it feels." He ripped to the left, and Mariu was blinded by pain. Mariu reached under trying to get a grip on the knife that Legolas kept pushing deeper.   
Legolas straddled Mariu quickly, and forgetting that Mariu would be able to use his legs was a scared surprised when Mariu locked his legs around Legolas's shoulders and kicked him off. Mariu quickly yanked the knife out of his body and ran to where Legolas lay, and tripped over Legolas's boot.  
Legolas got on top of Mariu again, ready to kill. He picked up a knife that had skittered over in the dirt and stabbed Mariu in the throat. Legolas felt Mariu stiffen, then suddenly... let go. His body went lax, and his eyes glazed over and a thin, continuous trickle of blood slid down his left cheek from his mouth. His glazed eyes met Legolas's, and a smile seemed to tilt his mouth, before he choked. And he died.  
Legolas stood up, his chest heaving. He couldn't believe he was capable of what had just happened... But it had and he didn't regret it. The deep gash in between his ribs and the gashes on his chest and cheek burned like the fires of Mordor. He quickly ignored his pain and picked up his knife, he realized he had used one of Mariu's own knives to kill him. Anger at the fact that he didn't realize Mariu had two knives until now made him loathe Mariu even more.  
Legolas jogged over to where Aunorey was, relief mixed with a love so overwhelming he couldn't breathe filled his body. He forgot about his pain and quickly cut Aunorey free, gently untying the cloth tied around her mouth and grabbed her, trying not to be rough and held her in his arms.   
  
Aunorey let out a choked sob and she wrapped her arms tightly around Legolas's neck. He craddled her in his lap, and she began to sob. She pressed her face in between his neck and shoulder, and she suddenly realized that the tears pouring down onto their clothes wasn't just hers. She forgot about the pain in her shoulder, and looked up and began to kiss Legolas's face. She kissed his lips, his wet and bloody cheeks, his bruised forhead, his nose. "Oh, Eru (God), Legolas... I love you, I love you so much, I love you, I'm so so sorry, please... Are you okay? Oh, my Eru, Legolas I love you, I was so scared I'd never see you again..."   
Legolas quieted her ramblings with his mouth, kissing her hard. "Norey... Aunorey, I love you, too. I know, I was scared too..." He got out in between his kisses. Then he suddenly pulled her away from him and looked at the gash on her collarbone. He touched the skin under it gingerly. "You won't need stitches... It's not that long or deep." He gave a sigh full of relief. "Just needs to be cleaned up."  
Aunorey hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her face against his chest. She ran her hands up and down his back until suddenly she realized her right hand was soaked.  
"Eru... Legolas, you're bleeding. Your back in gushing out blood. Lay down." Legolas tried to shake his head, but Aunorey was already stripping him. She took off his dublet and then the peasant shirt he had been sleeping in that was tattered and torn in the back and soaked a blackred colour. She peeled it off of his skin. 


	24. Beautiful

Heheheheh another chapter.... This is fun.  
  
Aunorey had moved them into the small grove a couple feet away that was awash with moonlight because of a breaking in the trees. Tears sprang to Aunorey's eyes when Legolas groaned as he turned over for her. A deep, long gash that looked like purple flesh with bruised skin smeared with red blood ran in between some of Legolas's ribs. She felt softly, no broken bones. Angry tears spilled over when she turned her hand over to find that her own skin was soaked with blood just from barely touching him. She looked over to where Mariu lay, and a thick knot in her throat kept her from speaking for a moment.  
"That sick bastard..."  
Legolas rolled over again, trying to keep pressure off of his side. His breath came in quick, short spurts and she could see, even in the dark, that his face had gone white and his blue eyes glinted and had turned black. There were tight lines around his mouth. But he acted as though nothing was wrong, and he grabbed Aunorey's clean hand and kissed her fingertips and the palms gently, blowing warm air on them to keep her warm. He suddenly began to shake, and she realized, looking down, that he had been stabbed in the back of his thigh, too. Legolas hadn't even realized it yet, either, Aunorey realized.  
"Aunorey." His voice was quiet, and his eyes were a glazed over white, and he kissed her hand again, and smiled at her, his lips turning a flushed pink colour. "You KNOW what Mariu said to you isn't true." He kissed her fingertips. "You're beautiful, you're mine..." His eyes seemed to search hers. "You want me to touch you, right?"  
Aunorey cried out, and bent over to kiss Legolas's lips over and over again. "Of course I do." She murmured.  
Legolas grinned, and stroked her hair, and pleasure took over the pain when she nuzzled his hand with her cheek.   
"Mariu..." Legolas let out a quick cough, and Aunorey was afraid there might be blood coming out of his mouth, too. He coughed again quickly and wiped his mouth, and kept on. "Mariu was sick... Demented, I guess. Just good at hiding it. He was jealous. What we're doing..." He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. He couldn't see. "What we're doing isn't wrong, Norey." He kissed her palm again. "Now help me up, we have to go to the river."  
"What?!" Aunorey rested on her heels. "No, you can't walk!"  
"Yes, I can, I need to get to those sirens."   
"Sirens?"  
"Yes, listen...."  
A song was flowing through the air, through the leaves, and met both their ears. It was a sad, beautiful sound. (A/N the same song from when Legolas gave Lent for Gandalf or whatever) Aunorey groaned. "So that was what Mariu was talking about. I didn't hear them..."  
Legolas grabbed Aunorey's hand. "Help me up." He struggled and quickly stood up, standing still blinking to get rid of the dizziness and blindness. He looked down at Aunorey, who had pressed some of the silk from her dress to his back. He had no idea that the irises of his eyes had turned an obsidian black, and no idea why Aunorey looked scared. "What is it?"  
Aunorey shook her head. "Your eyes, they've turned black."  
Legolas blinked again. "I've never before been stabbed with an elvish blade, maybe that's why." He reached over and gripped Aunorey's hand, and they walked the distance quietly to the river. Legolas kept looking over at her, and wondered how she was feeling. Her cheeks were smeared with dirt and blood, her hair a mass of tangled, glistening strands, the dress he had picked out torn and dirty. He wondered if she knew how beautiful he thought she was, even now. She never ceased to be the most beautiful creature on earth to him.   
Aunorey's eyes were on the ground, her lids and eyelashes concealing her thoughts from him. He heard the singing get louder, and it lulled him, making him want to sleep and dream... and thoughts of Aunorey and the life he wanted for them flooded his brain. "Aunorey." She looked up at him, her lashes still wet. "What are you thinking?"  
Aunorey shrugged lightly, her collarbone had run blood and soaked the top of her dress. "How depressed I am over this dress."  
Legolas laughed. "I'll buy you ten just like it, in any colours you want."  
Aunorey laughed, and teased. "All right... why not fifteen?" She tried to lighten the mood, but a dark cloud still loomed over her head. She realized it was because she wasn't saying what she thought. She sighed, and tightened her fingers between Legolas's. "It's because I love you so much, and I've never been so scared in my life, or worried for you or for myself. I honestly thought he was going to kill me... And the thought of not seeing you again..." Her throat closed and she stopped speaking.  
"That's what I was thinking just a few minutes ago.... Aunorey," He said, after a moment's pause. "I want to be with you."  
Aunorey's heart blossomed, but her head kept saying No, it can never be. She had no idea why. "For how long?"  
"As long as you'll let me." Legolas said quietly.   
Aunorey looked up at him, and suddenly both of them had wet feet. Aunorey laughed and looked down. They were at the river. Legolas sat down, and pulled her down with him. "Be very, very quiet. And just listen."  
Legolas sat straight backed, his legs folded. He forgot about the intense pain and began to speak a counter-curse. He needed the sirens help. The sirens here were probably the same as the ones that lived in the sea that Mirkwood overlooked. He had met one, just once, when he had been a little, little boy, and had swam out too far when his parents weren't looking. A Siren had come, named Glirendal, and had brought him back as far as she could. Glirendal was so beautiful you could hardly look her in the face without thinking you were dreaming. She had been wearing a necklace made of shells and glass and inside the glass you could see some sort of smoke. He remembered he had asked what it was before she left.   
Her voice was accented, soft, and powerful, (A/NLike Arwen's in the 1st LOTR when she had found Frodo after he had been stabbed), and she had told him it was the most powerful healing in all the world, and that only Siren's had it for they were the only ones who knew where in the sea it came from. They used it only when commanded.  
  
Legolas began a long, lilting speech, his voice seemed to change even to Aunorey's ears. He spoke in a husky, powerful voice in Elvish, and closed his eyes. There were a few delicate splashes and Aunorey closed her eyes. When Legolas finished chanting, she opened her eyes, and saw Legolas stand up on his own and wade waist deep into the water. Two Sirens sat on the rocks in the river and watched him. They had black hair that glinted silver when struck by moonlight, and amazing features.   
Aunorey had never seen anyone so stunningly gorgeous. Their wavy, long hair covered their breasts, their skin a milky white with fins of multi coloured metallic-coloured scales. She wasn't envious, actually, merely curious.  
She heard Legolas's low, powerful voice and saw the Siren's almond shaped eyes tilt and watch him curiously. He spoke in Sindarin, and used his hands as he spoke, which surprised Aunorey greatly, because he had to be in great pain. Blood trailed down from the gash on his back to float onto the black water.  
Suddenly, the Siren that had sat highest on the water lept gracefully from the rock, and came up behind Legolas, and before he could turn she grabbed him and dragged him under into the black water. 


	25. Safe

In the second sentence after "That sick bastard..." of the last chapter near the top, I meant 'in the dim light,' not 'even in the dark'. Sorry! I listened to Evening Falls by Enya for the next few chapters.... So maybe that might help a little? :)  
Aunorey lept up and screamed. "Legolas!" Aunorey ran into the black, freezing water. She was waist deep, her hands groping the water around her, moving in circles. "Legolas!"  
Her heart caught in her throat. No bubbles rose to the surface, to sign of him or the sirens. She began to panic, and a sob rose up. She had no idea what to do. Aunorey held her breathe and went under the surface.  
Aunorey waved her hands wildly in search of him. Nothing but water passed through her fingers and panic soon became terror. What had they done to him?  
She rose quickly to the surface for air, and began to go under again when she felt something grab her ankle and then her hand. Aunorey got ready to scream but the tug on her hand loosened and wrapped itself around her waist. She looked down and relief ran rampant through her veins. "Legolas!" Aunorey shrieked, and swam backwards to the shore. "Legloas, Oh, my dear sweet Eru, Legolas..." She sat on the sandy bank and held him in between her legs, her chest to his back. His eyes were closed, but he didn't seem to be in pain, only out of breathe and sort of... dazed.  
"Legolas? Darling, please, talk to me." Tears of desperation and worry welled up in Aunorey's eyes and she blinked away the itch. She began to stroke his hair away from his face, the thick, long tresses ran smoothly through her fingers and clung to her skin. It looked silvery in the moonlight. She laid Legolas down and began to look at his wounds... Only... there were no wounds...  
"Legolas Greenleaf, I swear if you don't look at me...." Aunorey began to think she was just talking to herself when he grabbed her wrist. Legolas began to blink and cough as he gently moved her away from him so he could sit up. He let out a low moan as he rubbed his back, and when his eyes were fully opened he looked at something straight in front of him.  
Turning her head to see what he was staring at, Aunorey saw Glirendal on the rock, alone. She looked sad, and Aunorey could see tears that sparkled like glitter fall down her cheeks and down onto the stone. Her midnight black hair curled at the ends and covered her body, and she nodded at Aunorey before she dove back into the water. Glirendal knew her curse was over, and it was time to go home.  
Legolas finally turned his complete, if not dazed attention to Aunorey. A weak smile reached his lips and he lifted his hand to cup Aunorey's face. She instantly grabbed his wrists and pressed her now tear soaked cheek into his palm and began to cry. "Legolas, what a very, very strange journey this has become..."  
Legolas gathered her into his arms and held her. "Aunorey, I'm better now, nothing to worry about." He stroked her hair as she had his and kissed the top of her head.  
Aunorey looked up at him. "I can't believe only these past what... nine, ten, eleven days can change so many years." Was all she was able to get out.  
Legolas continued to stroke her hair, shushing her. "Come on, we need to go home, Aunorey."  
Aunorey's forehead was marred with worry lines and she looked helpless. Legolas helped her up, and hugged her, comforted her, and loved the way she pressed her face to his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed the side of her face. "Don't worry about anything..."  
Grabbing her hand and letting out a shrill whistle, Legolas began to walk into the forest. A few moments later, his large white horse, whom she just discovered a few days ago had a name: Glirendal, just about pounded his way through the forest to Legolas. When he reached them, Legolas gently picked Aunorey up and put her on the saddle. He kissed her hand and held it while grabbing the reins, and began to lead the way back to where Mariu lay.  
A few moments later, Legolas picked up his bow, which was still under the large willow tree. He tied it to the saddle, and picked up his knife and put it back in its case. All the while, Aunorey noticed how Legolas purposefully ignored Mariu's corpse. It was sort of eery, watching him. Aunorey knew there were two very different sides to Legolas, more than two, but she loved each and every one of him. He could be insanely violent and painstakingly careless and mind-numbing loving, among other things, Aunorey thought as she felt Legolas get into the saddle and straddle her from behind. She leaned against him and loved the feel of his arms wrapping around her. He kicked the horse once and they left all behind them. 


	26. Undeniable Need

The next morning, Aunorey woke wrapped up in a quilt, and lonely. There was a pile of fruits and berries next to her on top of a small blanket, and she heard the low gurgle of a stream a few meters away. But no sign of Legolas.  
Legolas had led them to a bluff that overlooked Mirkwood, and she knew that they would be home either before the night was over or early the next morning. A new sense of dread filled with longing shook her, and she sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. She stood up and stretched, and the peasant shirt she was wearing hung down to her knees. She smiled, knowing it was Legolas's, and it gave her an even odder sense of joy she didn't understand. II may be young/I, Aunorey thought, IBut I am in love.../I She smiled to herself, and turned around when she heard something move behind her.  
Legolas smiled, his bow in hand, his long blonde hair blowing freely behind him. He wore only breeches and boots and a shirt, and Aunorey's heart stuck in her throat. She ran to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. Legolas dropped his bow to wrap his arms around her, and with no words spoken, began to kiss her, silently telling her he loved her.   
He moved forward, knudging her legs with his, and once they reached the quilts still warm from her body, he laid her down and still kissing her, kicked off his boots. He moved his head down to the large V in the shirt, and kissed her collarbone, her chest, and ran his tongue along her nippled through the thin fabric. He enjoyed the feel of her rising against him, her hips gently rising to meet his. He felt her tug at the bottom of his shirt, and lifted his arms to she could take it off of him. She began her own work on his chest, kissing everywhere and sighing while unbuttoning his breeches. He reached down to the hem of the shirt she was wearing, and slid it off of her until she lay bare beneath him.  
When she finally got his breeches off, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down so she could kiss him fully on the lips. When he entered her, he probed slightly, lightly, making her writhe with need. He probed a little deeper the next time, and felt her buck against him. Smiling, he whispered, "Tell me you love me, and I'll give you what you need."   
She tried to laugh, but the strong sensation and need surged through her body, driving her mad. "I love you!" She burst out, and felt him plunge deep, bringing her to her peak. She groaned, tightening her legs around him, and felt him move even deeper if possible, and when he didn't stop, pleasure filled her body so much that she forgot where her body ended and his started. She didn't want to leave this moment.  
  
A while later.... Quite a while later, Legolas lay spent next to her, enjoying the feel of Aunorey's fingers rubbing his chest muscles. "We're almost home." He told her.  
Aunorey sighed softly, and didn't respond for a minute. "I know."  
Legolas looked down at her, he enjoyed laying in the shade, with the sun lighting the grass just a few feet ahead, wrapped up with her. "Do you not want to go home?"  
Aunorey began to speak but stopped, not sure how to put it. "I... I don't want this to end." She paused, looked up at him. "I don't want it to change, you know what I mean?"  
Kissing her forhead, Legolas skimmed his fingers down her cheek. "Yes, I do... But, it won't change Aunorey. How can it? I'll still be me, you'll still be you.... Our love with still be."  
Content with that, Aunorey nodded and kissed his skin and felt his ribs underneath. She rubbed her hand over it, unable to believe that just a while ago it had been bruised and bloody with broken bone underneath.  
"How did Glirendal do this?" Aunorey breathed out, leaning up on a forearm to feel around his abdomen with her fingers.  
"I'm not sure exactly... I don't even really remember. It had something to do with the necklace she was wearing, some sort of healing power Siren's are given."  
"Hmm..." His tan skin was smooth to the touch, and she watched gooseflesh rise over it where she touched. She leaned down to kiss it.  
Laughing, Legolas sat up and pulled her into his arms. "We'd better get a move on, if you don't want what happened just a few minutes ago to happen again." He said quietly in a husky voice. Aunorey smiled, and straddled him.   
"We have a while..." She kissed him. 


	27. The Way Home

Two hours later, Aunorey sat between Legolas's legs as he leaned shirtless against a small rock in the shade. She was tugging at the shirt she was wearing, which belonged to Legolas, trying to get a breeze into the huge, white peasant shirt. "It's humid."  
"Mmm..." Legolas said, and Aunorey leaned back against his chest and watched him open his eyes. His right arm was behind him and his hand drifted in the cool water of the creek. "Let's go for a quick swim, then?"  
"Yay!" Aunorey exclaimed, not even bothering taking her skirt and shirt off, and walked into the shallow creek and sat down. "Ahhh..."  
Legolas laughed as he took of his boots and walked in after her. "You are so odd." He sat down next to her, cupping his hands and spilling the water over her head. As she sputtered when the water ran down her face, Legolas caught her and kissed her. "Maybe things will be better when we get home?" he said quietly.  
Aunorey didn't answer, but pulled away and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Something's going to happen... I can just feel it." She said after a couple of moments.  
Legolas stared at her for a moment, and he felt the hurt in his chest at the way Aunorey drew herself away from him, but he ignored it. He scooted closer, but not touching her, and felt the soft sand with his toes. Looking down, he watched the white sand shift as the clear water ran over their bodies.   
"I'm sorry." Aunorey finally said, and leaned forward on her knees and wrapped her arms around Legolas's shoulders, pressing her cheek to his. "I'm just scared. And I have no reason to be."  
Legolas rubbed her back, supporting their weight with his right hand. "You just don't want to see everybody yet and face everything."  
"People are going to talk... I bet they already are."  
"I'm going to tell them we got lost. And had problems... like Mariu... on the way." He kissed her cheek, and Aunorey felt his warm breath against her now cool skin. "It'll be fine. Just... promise me something."  
"Yes?"   
His breath was flowing against her cheek, down her neck, against her ear softly. "You won't fall in love with anyone else." Legolas pulled back to look at her. "I'm the only one. You'll always want me."  
Aunorey searched his eyes. She never, ever thought she'd hear those words from Legolas, let alone any man. Legolas was so... defensive, strong, sometimes unemotional but he was tender. But this was just... "Of course." She kissed him. "Should I ask you the same thing?" She teased.  
Legolas laughed then nuzzled her neck. "I think it's pretty obvious how I'll feel. It won't change." He said the last words so seriously, Aunorey felt chills run along her back. "Come on." He helped her stand up. "Let's go home."  
Aunorey looked down, her hands resting on his chest. Legolas kissed her forehead and she looked up at him, kissing his lips. "Okay... let's go." 


	28. Pray It'll Last

Legolas and Aunorey walked hand in hand into Mirkwood. The huge city was awash with silver light from the moon. Lights were lit in the windows of the palaces, few people walked among the streets, all bowing to Legolas when they recognized him. Aunorey watched him nod back or raise his hand. She also watched his shoulders and his jaw tense the closer they got to their palace, and she reached out and rubbed her hand over his lower back.  
  
Legolas sighed and looked down at her, giving a slight smile. "Sorry... I'm just... not looking forward to this."  
  
Aunorey nodded, looking down at the ground as she watched her silk skirt swaying and her slippers peaking out underneath, next to Legolas's scuffed brown boots and green leggings. She smiled.  
  
Suddenly she felt Legolas reach out and touch her shoulder. She looked up, realizing they were right outside of the main hall (a/n: if you've seen the movie, you know it's in the trees and there are hallways all over the place...). She watched Legolas quickly hand the reins to a young stable elf, who came running up. He then turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking at her. He leaned down and kissed her, and she felt his long hair flow over his shoulder and mingle with hers. She put her hands on his waist, but didn't push closer. Legolas pulled back, but not letting go of her, and Aunorey opened her eyes. Even in the dark, his eyes were glowing an odd blue. She smiled reassuringly, "This shouldn't be so scary."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Legolas just smiled, grabbing her hand, and led her down the hallway. Stopping outside the door, he looked over at her, "Who do we want to see first?"  
  
"Your parents."  
  
Nodding, Legolas reached down and pushed the door open. They walked into the glass, wood and tile foyer. They walked down the steps and turned into the main room, where a servant came up. "Prince Legolas!" The elf bowed.  
  
Legolas nodded, smiled, and patted the elf's shoulder. "Barlos." He said the word with meaning. Then, "Where are my parents?" He asked almost cautiously, but kept his shoulders straightened.  
  
"Um, in their bedchamber, I believe."   
  
Aunorey smiled at the man who looked at her, whose big eyes got even bigger, and his cheeks reddened. (A/N: He looks like the young (CUTE!) priest from Chocolat!) He bowed. "Lady Aunorey." Barlos then spun around and marched down an opposite hall to the bedchamber.  
  
Legolas led her into the main, wide, open room, with many windows surrounded by silk. There was a table in the middle of the room by the farthest wall, which was made of stone, and plush seats. There were thick white marble columns with gold veining lining the room. Aunorey listened as Legolas's boots clicked against the tile flooring. They sat down, their thighs touching, hands intertwined, and listened as a shout came from the hall.  
  
"He's home?!" Legolas's father, who bore a great resemble to Arowin's father. (A/N: she's in the movie.. can't remember her name. But if you don't know who the dad is.. he plays the agent in Matrix: Reloaded, too :). Oh, and we never really got to see or hear of Legolas's parents so I'm just making this up as I go along.. as usual.) Farlyn Greenleaf came into the room, wearing black breeches and a loose white peasant shirt, his long brown hair cascaded around his shoulders, and braided like Legolas's on the sides. His face was contorted with a mix of worry and relief, along with anger.  
  
Mariya Greenwood came just a few seconds later, wearing a long, loose white dress that hung from her shoulders, with exquisite beading of tiny white pearls across the chest, the pearls almost matching her skin. Her blonde hair was up in a neat chignon, and Aunorey could see how blue her eyes were from across the room.  
  
Legolas and Aunorey both stood up as his parents made their way into the room, and Legolas tightened his hand on Aunorey's, almost afraid as if she would tug away or disappear.  
  
"Father. Mother." Legolas said.   
  
His parents were silent for a moment, and Aunorey watched Farlan's eyes as he studied his sons and her's hands. It was broken when Legolas let go to hug his mother, who came and wrapped her arms around him. "Darling, finally. We were worried about you."  
  
Farlan came over, kissed his son quickly on both cheeks, gave him a 'we'll talk later... alone' look and then straightened. "Aunorey Arrowin. You've caused a great deal of havoc, you know."  
  
Aunorey nodded. "Yes, sir." She felt Legolas take her hand again, barely step forward, but she could tell he was defending her. She stepped up beside him, tugging slightly at his hand making it known it was way too early for any kind of defense. "I am sorry. I just... I had problems going on that are now no longer issues."  
  
Mariya stepped up, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Aunorey, all we care about is that you are home."  
  
Aunorey smiled at Mariya. Mariya always caused Aunorey to feel inadequate, too dark, too clumsy. Mariya was serene, with fair skin and hair blonder than her sons, and a voice like a siren's. She moved as though she was gliding on water, but she also spoke her mind and knew how to laugh. It was no wonder she was queen of such an extraordinarily beautiful place.  
  
Farlan looked back at his wife, then took her hand and gesturing with his other that they all sit. Farlan looked back and forth between Aunorey and Legolas. "So," he finally said. "What exactly is going on? What happened?"  
  
Legolas looked at Aunorey, who, in return, looked at him. They both looked down then back at his parents. Legolas grinned and said cheerfully, "Father, mother, I am in love."  
  
Mariya smiled, Farlan's gaze turned to disbelief, and Aunorey whitened. "With...?" Farlan inquired.  
  
"Aunorey."  
  
Farlan sent Aunorey a questioning glance, his mouth slightly open. She nodded, and watched Farlan's eyes open wide, and then he collapsed against the seat. "Well, my, my, my, mother of... I never, ever thought I'd see the day. See, Mariya," he slightly knudged his wife, "I told you all that teasing when they were little was love."  
  
Aunorey and Legolas looked at each other while Mariya started laughing. After she quieted down, she asked, "What happened on your trip? All the others, except for Mariu, returned almost two weeks ago."  
  
Legolas looked around, still unbelieving he was home, before answering. "Well, see... How long were we gone?"  
  
"Almost a month and a half."  
  
Legolas's brows raised just a bit, and he smiled. "Love at first sight," he said to himself, and then began to explain. "Well, I met up with Aunorey in Sea Cairn at Lampy's Inn, where she was going to be staying. It took her a couple of days to be persuaded to even leave the inn. We made our journey home until we happened upon Mariu at the Forest of Glennwood... and, he ended up dead." Legolas cleared his throat.   
  
"Dead?" His parents inquired at once.  
  
"Yes. I..." He looked down at Aunorey. "I killed him." He said honestly, looking back at his parents. "He tried to kill me and Aunorey."  
  
Aunorey nodded.  
  
Farlan nodded for him to go on. Legolas's lips tightened, and Aunorey watched a vein pump in his neck. His hand tightened on hers. "He called her a whore, among other things, and why he would say such things I wouldn't understand. Aunorey and I were camping out in the Forest because it was the quickest way home, and on one of those nights Mariu..." He paused, his jaw clenching.  
  
"Kidnapped me and almost killed Legolas." Aunorey went on, noticing it was difficult for Legolas. "He... I don't know, he was sick. Legolas was healed by sirens, though, and has but only a few scars. Nothing serious."  
  
Farlan looked at his wife curiously before looking back at them. "You are home, and you are safe. That is all that matters. Thank you, Aunorey. I think we had best get Varione and Arion over here quickly. We will all talk later."  
  
Aunorey nodded and when his parents rose and turned, she felt Legolas lean down and kiss her forehead, then rest his jaw upon her forehead. "It will be okay."  
  
Aunorey let out a breath. "I know my parents will be happy to see me... but what's going to happen... I don't know." She clutched Legolas's forearm, feeling the warm skin under his shirt. "Something will."  
  
Legolas's eyes narrowed in concern, and he studied the top of Aunorey's bowed head. She was fidgeting, which was rare for her, and when she finally looked up at him, her green eyes were full of worry.  
  
Legolas wanted to hold her more than anything at that moment, but he heard hurried footsteps and looked behind her. Varione and Arion stood, white faced, in the foyer. Aunorey and Legolas stood up, and Legolas felt Aunorey's grip tighten painfully as tears entered her eyes.  
  
Varione and Arion rushed forward, taking their daugher away from Legolas, wrapping their arms around her. Varione began to cry. "Mother. Papa." Aunorey said, tears began to stream down her face, too.  
  
Legolas stood back, with his parents by his side, and watched Aunorey reunite with her parents.   
  
"I'm sorry." Aunorey was whispering to her parents. When they finally realized where they were, they stopped and turned towards the Greenleaf's, Aunorey and Varione whiping at their eyes.  
  
"Farlan." Arion and Farlan embraced, and Varione and Mariya kissed each other's cheeks, gratitude and thanksgiving filling the air. Legolas and Aunorey were the only two who stood apart, staring at each other. Aunorey's head was tilted down, but her eyes, still shiny with tears, were locked on Legolas's, who was smiling at her.  
  
In what seemed like slow motion, Aunorey was gently prodded out of the room, her mother's and at her back. She turned her head, looking at Legolas as though it were her last time, and he stood still, staring at her, watching her leave, as his parents flocked to him, and began to talk.  
  
Neither heard the words coming out of their parents' mouths.  
  
The connection was all that was important.  
  
Aunorey prayed it would last. 


	29. Aunorey's Secret

Okay, I've gotten numerous e-mails and reviews over the past few months... and I figure now, what the hell? I'll just finish it. I'm going to go back and revise it when I'm done.. because I almost am, by the way. It just hurt my feelings when people kept telling me how off I was about the elves and stuff.... It was like, get a life. No offense. I was just using Legolas's character, and the main point that they were elves. I've never read the LOTR trilogy, only seen the movies, so how am I to know any of that? That they don't shave, what Legolas's father's name is. I was just writing this for fun - not to give any actual facts about the elves or such. And their age - I already knew how they aged really slow - believe me, they're immortal and such, I know. But I just gave them easy ages like twenty-three and such so I wouldn't have to remember that Legolas was a billion millions years old and would still live when I'm dead and bleh... So I just left it easy. So... if you're here just to tell me how much I suck for not knowing anything about them, I mean no offense - but go away, just don't bother reading it. To those who have fueled me to keep writing with their pleasant and numerous e-mails saying they love it/want more, then thank you so much for reading. It truly means a lot.   
  
  
  
And.. I might be a bit off as I keep writing. Because I haven't updated for what? 6 Months... all well. When I'm done, I'll go back through and such.... Anyway, hope you like the rest. -Ashley.  
  
P.S. I'm listening to Thrice as I'm writing this - so forgive me when things start getting a little depressing in a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been almost a week since they had arrived home, and the warriors sent out to search for her were beginning to return.   
  
Aunorey was pacing her bedroom, wearing only a silky white robe belted tight at the waist with light, almost transparent, green silk. She wrung her hands together nervously, her hair swishing and tickling her through the back of her robe, but she was hardly in the mood to laugh, let alone smile.  
  
One of the doors that led into her bedroom opened, and Varione stood in the doorway, smiling. "Darling..."  
  
"Mum," Aunorey dropped her hands to her side, and Varione rushed to her daughter, holding her. "I'm so glad you're home, safe. I was so worried."  
  
Aunorey hugged her mother back tightly, feeling as though she were on the brink of tears. She sniffled and drew back, smiled. "It's alright. I'm here now."  
  
Varione studied her daughter's face. "Why did you run away, Aunorey? You don't have to answer me now, I just... I don't understand."  
  
Aunorey turned away from her mother's embrace and went to sit on a stool a few feet away. "Mother-..."  
  
Just then, the main door to her room opened and Barlos stood, looking, as always, as though he were running away from a tiger. His face was rather flushed, his black curly hair glistening, but Aunorey always thought he was adorable. He was one of her favorite people, because he knew how to listen, although he always looked terrified. Aunorey realized this now. "Yes, Barlos?" Aunorey was grateful for the interruption.  
  
"Um.. Arion would like to see you and your mother in the study. Now." He kind of emphasized the last word, meaning that Arion had probably more than emphasized the word Barlos. Probably shouted.  
  
Aunorey suppressed a small smile then looked at her mother, raised her eyebrows. "We should go now, then."   
  
Varione nodded, a frown starting to crease her brow, but she made it go away. They walked past Barlos, who just stood holding the door opened, and Aunorey turned and kissed his cheek, "I'm glad to see you again, Barlos."  
  
Barlos stuttered a bit before just giving her a lazy smile. "It's lovely to see you, too. I was worried about you."  
  
She winked at him, then made her way down the hall to the study, wondering what her father was ranting on about now.  
  
Arion stood up when the door opened and Varione and Aunorey rushed inside, Varione closing the door quietly behind her. Arion wasn't upset, vexed, or even angry. He was smiling, actually. "Good, good, you're here. I only needed you," he said pointedly to Aunorey, "But it's a good thing you're here so you can hear," he gave a loving smile to his wife, who came so sit next to him.  
  
Aunorey stood, herself now vexed. "Yes, father?"  
  
"Aunorey, you know the warriors that were sent out to find you are back now," Arion looked up at his daughter.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I want you to greet them as they arrive, and thank them profusely for going out and searching for you. They will all be on the main road by late this afternoon, and I expect you to do your duty."  
  
Aunorey stared at his father. "You mean... make a speech or something?"  
  
"Yes. Exactly. You don't have to tell them why you ran away, they don't have to know anything. Just thank them, tell them they are great men for what they did, and basically promise never to do it again," Arion said this rather tersely.  
  
Aunorey nodded her head. "Yes, father."  
  
"Good girl, you may go back to your room to start getting ready to greet them."  
  
Aunorey's head rose a little with pride, although she wasn't sure really what for, but she felt as though her pride were wounded. But in the end, all she says is, "Yes, father."  
  
**  
  
Legolas came to visit Aunorey while she was in the middle of getting ready for that afternoon.   
  
He hadn't seen her since her arrival home, save at dinner, and that was rarely worth it because she no longer sat near him, and her parents always seemed to rush her home afterward. This caused him to be a bit angry at first, that she didn't even seem to try and see him. But he had also been busy himself, talking to his parents about what happened, over and over again, but leaving out a few... private details, and helping groom his horse, among other various things.  
  
He felt rather guilty, and figured that now he was free, he should see her. She was all he had thought about lately.   
  
Barlos went to tell her, and Aunorey groaned, looking at Sarie, who was doing her hair. "Could this wait a moment?"  
  
Sarie nodded.   
  
Aunorey stood and belted her robe tighter around her waist, thanking Barlos, then went downstairs. Legolas stood with his back to her, and she felt love blossom in her chest just at the sight of him. He turned around, and just about took her breath away. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a high neck, beaded with white and purple crystal beads and shiny threads. He wore stark white pantaloons, tucked into tan boots. His hair fell around his shoulders, and he smiled at her as she made her way down.   
  
They were alone at last, although he knew any moment a servant or her parents could show up.  
  
"Legolas," Aunorey said, reaching the bottom of the steps. But she couldn't help herself when he came to stand before her. She flung herself into his arms, holding on tight, reveling in the way he held her just as tight, if not tighter, to his own body. "Aunorey, I've missed you." Legolas said quietly as his kissed the side of her forehead, not letting her go. "Why have you not been to visit me?"  
  
Aunorey just smiled into his neck, then let go. "Why have you not been to visit me?"  
  
Legolas looked a bit sheepish. "Well, business." He shook his head as if to clear all negative thoughts. "But I'm here now." He kissed her then, and they were wrapped up in each other when a thought popped into Aunorey's head.  
  
"Legolas," she said, pulling back, her arms still tight around his waist. "I have something to tell you-.."  
  
Just then, Varione came down the hall, and Legolas and Aunorey separated, turning to stare at her. Varione stopped, looked at them both, and the guilty looks on their faces neither of them seemed to realize they were wearing. "Aunorey," she said, "What are you doing down here? You should be upstairs." She looked to Legolas, "Sorry Legolas, could you stop by this evening?"  
  
"Yes," he said, still looking at Aunorey. "I'll be back." He bowed as he always did to Aunorey and Varione, and made his way out.  
  
"Good bye," Varione called as the door was closing, and Legolas peeped his head back in with a huge smile on it before going back out and closing the door behind him. "He's so charming, isn't he, Aunorey?" Varione studied her daughter, who was merely staring at the door. "Aunorey?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh. Sorry. Yes, yes. He is rather charming," she said quietly. "Come upstairs with me, mum? Help me pick out something to wear."  
  
Mother and daughter made their way upstairs, the daughter with a huge secret she didn't know how to tell.  
  
What she had to tell Legolas was that she was pregnant.   
  
  
  
** 


	30. Been Caught Kissing

**  
  
Aunorey was ready by early afternoon.   
  
Looking stunning in a velvet dress the colour of blood, it had a high waist, and a large V opening at the breast to show a brocade of fabric that lined the inside of the dress. The sleeves were tight until her elbows, where they tied off in gold and green ribbon, leaving excess fabric to drap down to the floor. The skirt also slip into a huge V from where it was tied under her breasts to show off the gorgeous fabric underneath.   
  
She wore half her hair up in twists and curls, and attached to that was a headpiece of pounded silver that dipped low on her forehead, a small pear-shaped pearl attached at the end.   
  
She went down the stairs, the velvet trailing behind her. At the bottom of the stairs was Legolas, and it looked as though Barlos was just coming up to get her. Both Barlos and Legolas turned to stare at her, their mouths dropping, then both caught themselves. Barlos bowed deeply, "Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, my lady." He uttered, then rushed off.  
  
Aunorey excused the two handmaidens that were following just behind her quietly, and they made their way down the rest of the winding staircase to find other business to attend to. Aunorey gripped the wrought iron railing of the staircase with her left hand, the one ring she now always wore glinting on it. "I was just coming to see you," she said quietly, not sure really what to say, and not even quite sure she said what she'd just said. But she figured since she had a while longer she might as well of, so she said nothing else.  
  
"Aunorey..." Legolas walked to the end of the staircase, held out his hand. She walked down and took his hand, smiling at him. "You look absolutely gorgeous," he breathed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I've got to face those who were sent out to find me when I ran away," Aunorey said, finally face to face with him. "I figured if I looked my best I wouldn't be so nervous."  
  
Legolas took a step back, drank her in. He nodded. "Understandable." His hair was now pulled back into a long ponytail. He seemed rather speechless, which made Aunorey uncomfortable, since it seemed he'd always had something to say. Until now, that is.  
  
Before she knew it, Legolas was taking her chin in his hand, bringing her face up to his. His lips were a breath away from hers, and he looked at her, making sure it was okay, before he finally dipped his head and began to kiss her deeply.  
  
Aunorey's arms came up and twined around Legolas's shoulders, her body pressed against his as he tightened his own arms around her waist. One hand came up to rest on the side of her neck, fingers skimming her cheek, her jaw line... He couldn't get enough of her.  
  
They were interrupted by a small grunt.  
  
Pulling back, absolutely terrified, needless to say mortified, they looked up to see Varione. "Mother!" Aunorey exclaimed, "Um, um..."  
  
Varione's head raised in a way that she could look down at her daughter through sly eyes. "Aunorey, it's time to go. We've just received word."  
  
Aunorey pursed her lips, looking away, knowing her face was red as a cherry. She looked to Legolas, who had his arms behind his back, and was also looking at the ground, hopping slightly from foot to foot in nervousness. He looked up at her and smiled, then at Varione, who was now staring at him also. "Aunt," he said, as he'd called her when he was younger, going to embrace her, "How are you doing?"  
  
Varione hugged him back, looking at Aunorey over Legolas's shoulder with a cunning smile. "Ah, I'm doing just fine. And yourself?" Her eyes told both that she knew what was going on, but not quite.  
  
"I'm just dandy." Legolas smiled at her. "I was just coming to ah-... To ah-... Uh, ask if Aunorey would sit by me at dinner tonight." He'd actually come just to speak to her about what they were to tell people about their relationship. But what happened instead... he didn't exactly mind.  
  
"Ah." Varione said, reaching out her arm for Aunorey. Aunorey came, still not daring to look her mother in the face. "Did you answer him, Aunorey?"  
  
Aunorey looked up at Legolas, her jade eyes swimming with laughter and slight worry as she looked him. Legolas gave a small smile, looked back to the floor. His cheeks were red. "I said yes," Aunorey said with a smile.  
  
Varione looked between the two, then gave a small curtsey. "Well, if you'd excuse us Legolas, we've got to go to the hall to see those who've arrived from the search."  
  
"Yes, of course," he said, looking at Aunorey with a smiling glance before, "I shall see you both at dinner. And might I add you look particularly lovely today, Varione, as do you Aunorey," he winked, then turned on his heel. "I shall see you later."  
  
Aunorey gave a meek "Bye" and Varione just smiled.  
  
As they turned to walk down the hall to the back of the house to collect a few things, Aunorey asked, "Is father coming?"  
  
"No, he's rather busy visiting with Legolas's father."  
  
"Okay." She paused. "About Legolas..."  
  
Varione said, "You've got some explaining to do, miss."  
  
Aunorey groaned.  
  
  
  
* 


	31. Apologies and Decisions

Mother and daughter made their way through the little kingdom of Mirkwood they called home. Mother a vision in blue silk, daughter gorgeous in red velvet. "So what was it I walked in upon between you and Legolas?"  
  
Aunorey's cheeks burned a bit. "I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how."  
  
"Tell me what, exactly? Hmm.."  
  
"Well, you see," she paused, unsure of how to put it. "Legolas and I are in love!" She blurted it out, not to loud though so no one would hear. She was still unsure of circumstances and how things would work out. Though they did seem to be heading towards the better...  
  
"I figured as much. Did it happen when he found you?"  
  
"Well, sort of. I fought him off at first, then.... I don't know mother, things happened, one thing lead to another, and then this happened..." Aunorey shoved away the fabric of the long, droopy sleeves and brought up her left hand where she was wearing Legolas's ring that had his family crest on it. "I was wearing it on a necklace for a while... but I figured it'd be more safe here." She reached up and rubbed it with her right hand, then looked at her mother, who caught her hand before she could put it back down. They stopped, and Varione brought the ring up to her face. "The Gods, Aunorey, isn't that his family crest?"  
  
Aunorey nodded weakly.  
  
"I never would have guessed it would happen between you two, considering how things went with you two while growing up."  
  
Aunorey laughed, and they began their slow march up the steps again. "Yes, believe me, I know. But mother..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mum, I've got something to tell you."  
  
They turned the corner, a huge waterfall that fell from the top of the cliff to an underground lake beneath the canyons where they were located came into view. Before Varione could ask what, Aunorey said, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Varione stopped right where she was for exactly five seconds, her face going deathly pale. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, dear..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"We can't talk about this now," Varione shook her head, "But darling, I will try and be the optimist and say, if Legolas loves you as much as I think he does, it will all work out for the better. Plus, we haven't got time to worry about this now..." Varione said the last words quietly, and she shoved the thought to the back of her mind.  
  
But Gods, she thought, her daughter about to have the next prince or princess of Mirkwood. Legolas better come through, she thought, and pasted a smile on her beautiful face.  
  
Aunorey nodded and they made it to the main building in the square of the kingdom, which had been there since it was first forming.  
  
The main building, which might be considered the meeting place of the kingdom, was a rather large, square shaped, open building, with huge, carved arches leading inside on all sides.   
  
Aunorey walked through the main entrance, and all chatter stopped. She stood at the top of the steps at the front, and a large knot formed in her chest and made it's way up to her throat.  
  
Everyone here she knew - all men who had been around as she was growing up, all men she regarded as brothers or fathers or uncles or some kind of family, because they'd always been around.  
  
They all looked tired and weary, and she felt terrible. She felt Varione brush past her to sit on the steps with the soldiers. They all looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Dear brethren," brethren being the first to come to mind because those men there felt exactly like brothers to her at the moment, she wrung her hands in front of her, then dropped them to her side. Her brow creased and she fought not to cry at the thought of making these men, who did look more than a little irritated with her also, she noted, so weary. "I apologize for setting you on a chase," she said, "It didn't go exactly as I planned, my little escape from here." She paused, cleared her throat. "And I truly apologize for taking you away from your families and your homes to follow after me through Middle Earth. I'm sorry for the worry I've caused you all, and the inconvenience. And I promise," she stated, "It will never happen again." She saw a figure move in the background. Legolas was at the back, arms folded over chest as he leaned against the gigantic arch entrance at the back. "And I would like to thank Legolas Greenleaf, for being the one who found me, and persuaded me to come home."   
  
Legolas smiled at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
She nodded her head at everyone in the room. One by one, the irritation left their faces, and they stood, forming a line and walking past her to go home, some kissing her on the cheek, all shaking or kissing her hand, all accepting her apology.  
  
By the time Amras, one she had known since she was two feet tall, so many years and year ago, came and kissed her hand, she was crying. She apologized to him again, and he just smiled and went on his way home.  
  
Legolas came to her last, took her in his arms and hugged her, kissed her forehead. "It's alright. You did what you had to do. They understand."  
  
Aunorey nodded. She felt true remorse for causing those men an inconvenience and taking them away from home, but she was also crying for herself. What Mariu had done, that this caused her to remember, and for her condition now.  
  
She was crying so hard she couldn't say a word to Legolas.  
  
But he would need to know.  
  
She just wouldn't tell him now.  
  
Tonight, after supper, she decided. Tonight.  
  
**  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed quickly.   
  
For supper, Aunorey changed into a white gown encrusted in tiny diamonds and pearls. It was tight around the top, with a V-neck, and long, flowing, open sleeves much like the flowing skirt of the gown.  
  
Her hair was taken down and then all of it put up into a large bun of more messy curls and twists and a sheen of white glitter was put on her cheeks, so when she turned a certain way her cheeks glistened.  
  
As she was tightening the laces on her white slippers, Varione came in and excused the handmaids, then closed the doors behind them, resting her back on it. "Darling, you need to tell him. I can't get it off my mind."  
  
"Have you told father?"  
  
"No, I thought I would leave that up to you."  
  
Aunorey gave a small frown, then went back to tying her shoes. "I was going to tell Legolas after the meeting tonight, is that all right?"  
  
"Yes, dear." Varione moved and kneeled in front of her daughter, the emerald velvet on her large skirt billowing around her. She took Aunorey's face in her hands, "Will you be alright?"  
  
Aunorey nodded, "I'm terrified, though."  
  
"It's always scary. Especially when you aren't married." She paused, "You understand that you must marry now."  
  
Aunorey looked away, "Yes. Or I could go out to Aunt Larien's, I'm sure she would take the-.."  
  
"No. Don't even consider that as a possibility yet. Not so soon." Varione shook her head, and Aunorey studied the headpiece she was wearing. It was silver, and carved into it were intricate little flower buds and blossoming flowers. "It'll be okay," she kissed her daughter's cheek. "It will."  
  
Aunorey nodded and looked up when Arion knocked and let himself in. "Are you ready? Oh, are you both ready?" He corrected himself with a smile, completely missing the solemn looks on both their faces.  
  
"Yes, I was just helping Aunorey with a ribbon on her slipper. It needed a new one." Varione looked at Aunorey with wide eyes and finished tying the slipper Aunorey had half done.  
  
"Ah, okay. I will be downstairs."  
  
Varione looked at Aunorey, gave a small smile, then kissed her daughter's cheek. She reached up and grabbed Aunorey's hand and gave it a small squeeze, then got up and made her way out.  
  
All would work itself out in it's own time.  
  
  
  
** 


	32. Aunorey's Dramatics, Legolas's Muses

Aunorey was seated next to Legolas, directly at the front of the table.  
  
Supper was always served in the square, sometimes in the main building where she had been but a few hours ago if the weather was gloomy, and although it was mainly nobility here, she felt a home. For once.  
  
Halfway through the meal, Legolas's hand disappeared under the table, and she felt him squeeze her thigh for a moment before it appeared again. She suppressed a huge smile, and they looked at each other through the corner of their eyes, both breaking into smiles.  
  
Farlan and Mariya cast glances at each other after seeing the small glances and smiles, and they both nodded.   
  
Aunorey's heart was beating five times as fast as it normally would. She hardly touched her supper, and she was terrified of what would take place after.  
  
But, with Aunorey thanking the Gods for this, the dinner dragged on. It wasn't until the sky was bruised black and navy blue with stars that resembled diamonds twinkling in it that everyone began to bid each other good night and started to get up to leave.  
  
Farlan and Mariya were talking with Varione and Arion quietly, looking at Legolas and Aunorey who were still seated.   
  
Candles were still glowing brightly in their holders on the table. Each pair of parents came up to their children and said "We will meet you at home, we're tired" at separate times, but both within about two minutes of each other, and Aunorey caught Varione's small wink.   
  
Aunorey's heart pounded, it was time.  
  
Legolas helped her out of her chair, and they walked up to the top of the cliff a couple meters away from the square. It went straight down, and although Aunorey hated heights, she loved this small cliff. She went to the railing that was put in to keep anyone from accidentally going too far and put her hands on it. Legolas came up beside her, "You look lovely," he said, trying to smile.  
  
"Thank you," Aunorey turned away from the sky she was admiring and took in Legolas's short white jacket encrusted with small beads and pearls, much like the one he was wearing earlier, his long hair. "You do, too," she smiled.  
  
Legolas came up and placed his hands on his shoulders. "What's the matter, Aunorey? You seem really rather tense tonight, and it's worrying me."  
  
Aunorey looked down between them, ignoring his hand as his slid up to rest on her cheek and his thumb went back and forth soothingly on her cheekbone.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure what to say, but a tense feeling was spreading in his chest faster and faster, causing it to tighten. Something was wrong. He just didn't know what exactly.  
  
"Legolas," she walked away from him, back to the square so she could be in the light. She didn't want him touching her while she said this because right now, she couldn't be sure how she would act. She wasn't stupid enough to believe he didn't love her, but she had no idea how he would react knowing she was pregnant without warning.  
  
But like she could do anything about it! She suddenly thought, mustering up all of her courage. This was both of their problem, she didn't crawl on top of herself and make herself pregnant, he'd just have to deal. Legolas never talked of children, but maybe...  
  
Well, she'd just take a chance.  
  
"Legolas, how do you feel about children?" Damn, she cursed herself, should have just said it.  
  
"They're... all right. Why?"  
  
"Well, do you want one?"  
  
"One what?"  
  
"A child!"  
  
"Oh, oh. Well, I suppose so. One day. When I'm King. You know, I'll need an heir and such."  
  
"But not now?" Aunorey's hands came up unconsciously and began to wring.   
  
"I don't know. I've never even though about being a father! What's the point of this?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Legolas's mouth fell open. It moved like a fishes does when it's eating. "You-you're pregnant? Now?"  
  
"Yes... Is that bad?"  
  
"Aunorey... how did that happen? How did you do that? I thought... I don't know what to think."   
  
How did that happen? What did he mean how did that happen? "I don't know how it happened," she spat out sarcastically. That one sentence caused all her worry to turn into anger. Hard, boiling anger. How dare he? How did that happen? How did she do that? "Gods, I should never have told you. What a mistake."  
  
She turned away and began to race home, leaving Legolas absolutely crestfallen. "You couldn't have hidden it forever!" He called after her, because the look of contempt he'd seen on her face for a few moments caused his own anger to start acting up.  
  
But wait...  
  
He was going to be a father?  
  
Joy spread through him like wildfire. He was going to be a father! But wait again, why was Aunorey so upset?  
  
His eyebrows furrowed. He must have said something wrong. What did he said?  
  
Blowing out his breath through pursed lips, Legolas reached up and ran his hand through his hair. Alright, forgive him for not knowing exactly what to say, Aunorey, he thought. That sort of came out of nowhere...   
  
He began to walk home. What was the matter with her?  
  
His brain and mind hurt, so he just stopped thinking.  
  
But he thought of a baby, and that thought actually made him happy. Especially because of who the mother was.  
  
Now he just had to see her and tell her he was happy about it, that he loved children... he just... wasn't prepared for earlier.  
  
He rolled his eyes, chuckled. Leave it to Aunorey to blow something out of proportion and cause it to be utterly dramatic.  
  
He laughed again. Leave it to her.  
  
  
  
** 


	33. Together

*  
  
  
  
The market place was Aunorey's favourite place in Mirkwood. Vendors and businessman galor came from all over Middle Earth to sell their merchandise here. Brightly coloured blankets and tapestries were strung along the wagons, dresses and shoes were laid out, and various ripe fruits and vegetables were kept together in large buckets and stands in a brilliant display.   
  
Moving along, listening to her friends chatter on about what they had been up to lately, the men around them, and gossip, Aunorey kept to herself. She felt almost as though she was being watched, and nostalgia swept over her. The first night when Legolas had found her....  
  
Aunorey blinked, keeping the memories at bay. She would see Legolas again maybe, but she knew that when she told her parents of her condition she would be sent away. She would go away to live with her Aunt Theresia, maybe.  
  
Aunorey looked around for anyone who might be looking at her, watching her. She saw no one in particular in the huge crowd, and her eyebrows narrowed in wonder.  
  
Aunorey was walking along when she spotted a dress made of green velvet with embroidered gold stitched along the hem and a matching gold sash. She gasped, tugging her friends along with her to admire the gowns. She picked up the sleeve, admired it, considered it. Suddenly, a flash of green the same shade as the gown caught her attention, and she saw a figure in a cloak moving in front of her, a couple yards away. Studying her. Aunorey's heart sped up, it couldn't be...  
  
She turned back to the dress, ignored her beating heart though it hurt with how it pounded against her ribs. She opened her pouch and pulled out a bit of coins and paid for the green dress. When it was packaged, Aunorey slipped it inside the leather pouch she had slung over her side. The girls began to move again, down the long aisle before turning into another one.  
  
Linwë spotted a huge display of embroidered slippers, and the group stopped again. Aunorey stood still, not daring to move, knowing she was being watched. She turned her head, and saw the green figure moving slowly through the aisle she had just come from. The figure's head was turned towards her, but shadowed by the hood. She saw him move and disappear behind the tapestries that blocked their view.  
  
She began to move down the aisle, wanting to get away. She honestly didn't want to know who it was, because... well, she had no idea who it was.  
  
  
  
Under the dark green cloak, Legolas wore brown leather boots and tan breeches, a white peasant shirt and a dark green vest embroidered with a darker green thread.   
  
Legolas watched Aunorey, and he knew she saw him. He moved quietly behind her, he needed to speak with her. Just seeing her again made his heart clench rather painfully. Why was she avoiding him?   
  
Sheer stubborness and will made him go after her. Sick of being told 'she's not here, my lord' and 'she will not accept visitors at this time, my lord' by Barlos every time he went to seek her out, and unable to see her otherwise, his pent up frustration with her was at it's boiling point, considering she kept moving away from him faster and faster. Truth be told, he was elated when he'd gotten that note telling him that she had actually gone out. Legolas had become rather desperate to see her, although he would never admit it.  
  
He watched her buy a dress, and swore he would by her a thousand. He watched her touch and admire different things, and wanted them all for her.   
  
His vision was suddenly blocked by a long, huge tapestry, and he moved quickly to the breaking point between the tapestries so he could see her. When he got there, he could only see her friends.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Legolas slipped over and into the other aisle. There was a huge crowd of people, and a slight dust rose from the hard packed dirt. He suddenly saw the navy blue cloak, the one he'd had his eye on that let him familiarize himself with her in this crowd. He moved quickly down to reach her, wondering why she was going so far alone, and made his way through the crowd, barely touching anyone. He noticed the strange looks some shoppers gave him because of the cloak, but he ignored them.   
  
As soon as he was right behind Aunorey, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. Though his touch was gentle, it was like iron. He pulled her to him, her back pressing against his chest, and he had a sudden, painful release. This was a new kind of torture. He had no idea he'd missed her this much.  
  
Pushing her forward slightly, he felt her tense. "Shh," he whispered as he pulled her past the vendors. He pulled her arm behind her back, not allowing her to turn around and pushed her to the end of the aisle and into the huge, dark orchard that lay beyond the large, outdoor shopping market.  
  
He gripped her hand then, and pulled her into the deeper part of the trees. He reached up and pushed his hood back. His blonde hair spilled forth, and glinted gold in the sun that broke through the thick branches of the trees. His eyes looked almost a purple black in the darker light that shadowed his face. Aunorey turned around, and her beautiful face, that always seemed even lovelier every time Legolas saw her, mirrored her complete shock. He smiled wanly, not knowing what to say. He had planned this out so many times, but now that it was actually happening, he was speechless.  
  
"Legolas..." Aunorey said hesitantly.   
  
"Aunorey," Legolas said back. "Why've you been avoiding me?" He dropped her wrist.  
  
Aunorey shrugged.  
  
When she didn't answer after a few minutes, Legolas's eyebrows rose. "The least you could do is answer me," he said tersely.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me," she said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Aunorey," he said, his voice still gruff. He groaned, sighed, and let his face relax. He didn't touch her, not yet. They would at least talk. "I'm sorry."  
  
Aunorey crossed her arms over her chest, studied Legolas. She sighed too, gave up. "I'm sorry, too. For the way I've been acting..." She released her arms, held out a hand to make a point, "But how do you expect me to act, Legolas, when you ask me how did I get myself pregnant? How did I make that happen?" Her voice was accented more than normal, thicker with emotion, but it was soft and floating. (A/N: Think Dagmara Dominczyk (sp?) Mercedes from The Count of Monte Cristo.)  
  
Legolas firmed his lips. "Oh... Well, what did you expect me to say? I was shocked! That was the last thing I was expecting, Aunorey!"  
  
"Yes, but still!" She said, trying to make him realize how much it hurt her. "I at least expected..." she paused, dropped her hand. "I don't know what I was expecting. Just not that."  
  
Legolas studied her back. Gods, he loved her. His eyebrows raised at that thought, because it came so unexpectedly. Well, truth be told, he did. He might as well say it. He raised his hands, "Aunorey, I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean for it to sound like that... It's just. You know me," he gave a weak smile, "Leave it up to me to say or do the wrong thing at any given moment." He took a step forward so there was less space between them, and she looked up at him. He gently placed his hands on her upper arms. "Please, please..." His eyes were pleading, because this was all he felt. "Please help me make this work. Make us work."  
  
Aunorey stared at him, before gasping out "Legolas" and wrapping her arms around his waist.   
  
Legolas smiled as he put his face in her hair. His arms came up to wrap around her shoulders, and all he could do was hold her. "Am I forgiven?" He said after a few moments.  
  
Aunorey nodded. "Am I? For acting so rudely?"  
  
"It was understandable," Legolas teased, laughing as Aunorey pulled back to give him a disgusted look. "Darling, I would forgive you anything." He decided now would be as good a time as any, so he became suddenly serious. "Aunorey, you probably already knew I was going to ask you this a time ago, but I figure I might as well do it now." He clasped both of her hands in his larger ones, causing them to be one big fist. "No more fighting, no more arguments. Well, for now," he added with a grin, "And no more questions. You already have my ring, you've already have me," he said the words quietly, slowly, and yes, he gazed into her eyes, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Aunorey's eyes went huge. Startled like a nervous deer's. "Will I?" She laughed, and her eyelids lowered a bit. "Of course I will," she laughed, reaching up and wrapping her arms back around his neck to bring his face down to hers. "All you had to do was ask..." She kissed him.  
  
He drew back, his hands at her waist. "As if you ever gave me the chance."  
  
Both laughing, they kissed. 


	34. Epilogue

**  
  
So yeah, I'm a big, fat sucker for sweet, simple, sugary endings. Get over it. Here's just a little tiny tidbit to add to it.  
  
  
  
Epilogue.  
  
  
  
Aunorey laughed as the little black haired boy ran up to the waterfall, put his hand in it, screamed, ran away, then repeated this act. Over and over again.  
  
Arion, the uncle of this little fellow, had the shock of his life when Legolas and Aunorey showed up, hand in hand, saying Aunorey was pregnant, and if they had his blessing to get married. After this shock, he was rather upset that she'd been pregnant almost a month without telling him, but he gave them his blessing in the end... and so, they married.  
  
It had been a huge celebration, with everyone in Mirkwood leaving their homes and coming to the square to see the wedding.   
  
Albeit it was a long time ago from this moment, it was still one of Aunorey's absolute favorite memories. One she knew she would never forget in all the years of her life.  
  
Legolas came up to his wife from behind, wrapping on arm around her again pregnant belly and pulling her back to his chest, cuddling her. "What is Dínen doing?"  
  
"I haven't got the slightest clue, but it's rather amusing to watch," Aunorey said in a laughing tone. She leaned her head back to rest by Legolas's. "He's beautiful."  
  
Dínendal Greenleaf, miniature Prince of Mirkwood, was a tiny little fellow, with curly black hair, bright green eyes like his mothers, and lips that matched his fathers.  
  
He also found the oddest things amusing, like screaming at water.  
  
"Where do you think he got that hair? He looks like a hobbit to me." Legolas laughed.  
  
Aunorey laughed with him, "You know, I have no idea." 


End file.
